Shadow
by ElvenShadows
Summary: I can run. But he would run after me. I could hide. But he would find me. I could tell the police what he had done to me. But he would be released eventually, and he would come after me.
1. I can run

**Shadow**

By, Eleven Shadows and MeddowFlower who is now on this website. Before she was known as L.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor have I ever, owned the TMNT. Man if I did though… Please don't sue poor little me.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1:

The kitchen clock ticked at a slow and lifeless tempo. I sat with my knees together at the small, round kitchen table. A fly buzzed in front of me and I stared at it, not moving. It crawled along the table and I jumped at the sound of a car door slamming at the neighbor's house. I felt tears well up in my eyes with the relief in knowing that it wasn't Jack. He was asleep in the other room. I touched my face lightly where the large bruise had been beaten into me so carelessly. Why was I here? Why would I stay? I thought he would change. His apologies were always so genuine sounding. But they never lasted. The silence was heavy and seemed to hold me in place. I wanted my legs to move, but the silence's will was stronger than mine. I stared down at the fly that also looked to be grounded by the silence. My mind stirred with sudden thought. _I could run. But he would run after me. I could hide. But he would find me. I could tell the police what he had done to me. But he would be released eventually, and he would come after me._

The kitchen clock ticked on, and my thoughts fluttered from solution to solution. It was nearly midnight. The flickering, florescent, and yellowed apartment light cast momentary shadows of myself on the wall, each time startling me, picturing Jack standing behind me again. But he wasn't. Could it be fate that he was asleep and I wasn't? That I knew his keys were in his pocket and he hadn't locked the doors? That he would not awaken from his hangover until the morning? I slid myself so that I sat sideways in the chair. The fly buzzed in a circle on the table, startled that I had moved. I leaned sideways to look at the front door around the kitchen wall. It was so easy, but so hard. _I could run. But he would run after me. I could hide. But he would find me. I could tell the police what he had done to me._

The clock seemed to tick faster as my adrenaline pumped and I stood. The fly buzzed out of sight. I took a few steps towards the door, my bare feet making no sound across the linoleum tiles. The silence was so heavy; I stopped and leaned on the wall. _I could run. But he would run after me. I could hide. But he would find me. _There was a moment of doubt. I looked nervously towards the hallway that his bedroom was on. Did he know that I wanted to escape? Did he know what I was planning now? Does he know?

My feet slid across the now carpeted floors. My heart sank as the floor creaked and I paused. _I could run. But he would run after me. I could hide. _

I stood from the wall and crept across the room towards the door. My leg scraped against the corner of the coffee table and I jumped in fear that it was a hand. I took a deep breath and continued. When I made it to the edge of the hallway, I paused. The door was so close, but so was his bedroom. _I could run. But he would run after me. _

My feet worked against my will and I suddenly found myself at the front door. My heart pumped so loudly that I felt it in my ears. My body swayed with its motion. The silence caused my ears to ring, but all fell silent and still when my hands clasped the door knob and I opened the door. The night air was crisp and clean. I took a step onto the porch with a moment of hesitation. _**I can run. **_

My mind left my body as my legs worked harder than they had in years. I stumbled down the stairs and ran across the yard. Through the subdivision. Onto the main road. I was no longer his beaten trophy. I didn't know where I was going. But I did. Away.

* * *

***What happens to her? What's her name? Will she ever get away from her abusive boyfriend? Read the next chapters to find out!

********We live on reviews. They help us update faster. If you like review, alert, or favorite it! You have NO IDEA how much we appreciate it!***************


	2. Casey and April

**Shadow**

By, Elven Shadow and MeddowFlower previously known as L. We enjoy cowriting this!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We do not now, nor have we ever owned the TMNT. I wish I did though. Sorry, MeddowFlower. I'd keep them to myself. Please don't sue.

Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! XD

* * *

Chapter two:

I walked down the side walk with the noise of the city echoing thru the streets. I had my bag with my hockey stick and ski mask slung over my shoulder and looked down at my feet. I was late, but not as late as I was sure Raph was. I smiled slightly looking up. I wasn't far from the meeting place and I was looking forward to tonight's patrol. April had kept me from them for the last three days, saying that we needed to have some "alone time". I looked up, but tonight I had finally gotten a chance to get out and breath. April had gone to bed early and kicked me out to do "man stuff" that she said that I desperately needed.

I almost ran into someone and decided that I would have to concentrate a little harder on where I was going. I concentrated on what was ahead of me. I swerved a little to avoid a few others and kept walking. I looked a little farther ahead and saw a girl. Her hair was flying around her head as she ran almost at a super human speed. She was running for her life it seemed and I stopped to see if I could spot his pursuers. There was none. I was now confused.

Then I noticed that she was close… dangerously close. She was running right at me at full force at about twenty feet away. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to move, so I braced myself for the impact. She slammed into my shoulder and landed sprawled eagle on the cement. Her chest rose rapidly in quick breaths as she slowly came back to reality.

I bent down towards her in concern. "Hey, kid. Are ya ok?" She bolted up in surprise and looked at me wide green eyes and messy hair.

I touched her shoulder to try and calm her down, but instead, she screamed. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, however, her body had already hit its limit, and she fainted falling to the ground again.

I stood there quite stunned for a moment taking in her appearance. She had messy, wavy, mid back length brown hair. She was wearing a baggy pair of black jeans with a yellow stripe going down each side, and she was swimming in an oversized navy blue hoody with yellow numbers on the back that said 1942. She wasn't wearing shoes and her feet looked slightly beat up from the run. I looked at her face. Hair cascaded down most of it and there looked to be a bruise on the left side of her face.

I thought for a minute trying to decide what I was going to do with her. I suddenly had an idea, but I pushed it out of my mind quickly.

_No,_ I thought, _she'd kill me for bringing her home._

_You can't just leave 'er here._ Said another part of my brain.

The other part slowly caved in. Trying not to think about the verbal beating I was soon to get, I picked the girl up and threw her over my shoulder. Raph would have to wait.

* * *

I felt as if I had only been in bed for ten minutes when the door opened. I let out a disappointed moan and slowly got out from under the warm covers. Casey wasn't supposed to be back for a few hours and yet here he was in the living room disturbing my night's sleep again. I opened the bed room door squinting at the light to find Casey setting a girl in baggy closed down on my couch.

Wait, Casey had brought a girl home?

"Casey! What are you doing back? Who is she? Why did you bring her here and where is Raph?" I shot the questions at him and he visibly winced.

"Sorry, babe. She ran into me and fell. I bent down to see if she was ok, and she screamed when I touched her shoulder. I didn't plan on bringing her home. Heck, I don't even know who she is. Raph is probably fuming by now." He looked like he half wanted to dart out the door and leave me with the stranger.

"Oh, no Casey Jones. If you wanted to go to Raph, you would have been smart, and called an ambulance and then gone to him. Now you are back home and you are going to stay that way. You aren't leaving me with this stranger." I shot him an angry look and then looked down at the girl.

I grew concerned and I shifted her onto her back on the couch and gasped when I saw the black eye that was swelling purple around her left eye. It looked just to be the size of a grown man's fist. I started to get angry.

"Who was she running away from Casey did you see her attackers?" I asked. He looked surprised at my sudden change of subject.

"Uh, no. She was running really fast but I couldn't see anyone chasing her." Abuse was the first thing I thought of. I tried to calm myself and think of other possibilities.

Maybe she had been mugged. However, she wasn't wearing shoes. Maybe she had been jumped. However, she hadn't been chased. No, I thought, there were no other possibilities that made sense. She had been abused and I wanted to know to what extent.

"Casey, go into the kitchen and put some ice in a washcloth. Then get one of the extra blankets from the closet and get a pair of my socks." He scurried out of the room and did my bidding like a servant. I stopped for a moment and thought. I had trained him well.

He came back quickly and I began to set about making her comfortable. I put the socks on her feet and threw the blanket over her. Then I put the ice gently over her eye and that's when she woke up.

Her eyes opened slowly and then it seemed to dawn on here that she wasn't in her normal place. She sat bolt upright and the ice fell off her face. I sighed and she looked at me her breath quickening.

I smiled at her softly and tried to get her to calm down. "Hi, I'm April. The idiot that you barreled into earlier was Casey." I nodded in his direction and she looked at him relaxing some. "What's your name?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Instead, she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around the top half, and hid all but her eyes behind her arms.

* * *

*** Hope you enjoyed. What's her name? Will she ever meet the turtles? Will April ever get the answers to her questions? Read the other chapters to find out!

********* It'd be nice if someone reviewed! Tell us what you think! If you like it _please_ alert, review, or favorite!*************


	3. At the couch

**Shadow**

By, Elven Shadows and MeddowFlower previously known as L. She now has a profile on this website.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Elven Shadows: Hey, L. Do we own TMNT yet?

L: Sadly no we do not. However, we can dream can't we?

Elven Shadows: *drools*

* * *

Chapter 3:

I looked up at Casey a little worried. He looked at me confused. We watched her for a few minutes to see if she would do anything else. However, she just sat there staring at us with a scared expression on her face. The bruise on her face continued to swell and the silence pressed down on me.

Then suddenly a sound like an animal growling came out of nowhere. I looked from Casey to the girl. One of them was hungry. The sound happened again and I finally located it. It was the girl and she looked slightly embarrassed peeking from behind her arms.

"Casey, go and grab a pizza from the corner shop would you?" He nodded and grabbed his bag. "And leave the bag. Like I said, you aren't going patrolling tonight." He looked rather disappointed and grumbled all the way out the door.

I looked back at the girl and she slightly perked up that mention of pizza. I looked at her jacket at the big 1942 and saw mud. I thought for a moment. I didn't know for sure that this girl had been abused. A black eye wasn't enough proof for that. However, If I saw more of her perhaps I could confirm or deny without having to ask the girl straight out. She didn't seem to like answering questions, or she was too afraid to. Either way, so far she hadn't even answered the "what is your name" question. Then I had an idea.

"Could you take your jacket off? It has mud on the back, and I could wash it for you." I held out my hand for the jacket while she thought for a moment.

She nodded and took it of carefully, and I withheld a gasp. She was wearing a very light pink camisole and I could see her arms and upper back clearly. The bruises and cuts that riddled her body were at different stages of healing. Most of the cuts looked healthy and scabbed over, while a few of the more nasty ones looked close to infected. I looked at her face, and she looked pleading and uncomfortable at my staring.

"I'll just go throw this in the wash before it stains." I said as I walked out of the room.

First, I walked down the hallway to the washing machine, flipped the clothes over, and then headed towards the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. I walked back into living room to see the girl back in her huddled position with her hair falling down her back.

I sat down in front of her on the couch and opened the first aid kit. "Would you mind?" I asked. I didn't want to force her to do anything that she didn't want to, but some of her cuts looked rather nasty.

She loosened up a little and held out her left arm for me. I inspected it and then noticed how badly bruised she was. There was barely a single inch on her arm that didn't have some sort of bruise or fading bruise on it. I grew a little mad as I took out some alcohol wipes and lightly rubbed one of the larger slightly scabbed cuts on her arms. It was skinny and long. It looked almost to be the work of a kitchen knife on a piece of steak. She gasped and put her face in her knees fidgeting some.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to stay pleasant even though anger slowly started building up towards the jerk that did this to her.

"Sarra." She said quietly and sweetly. She seemed so innocent and fragile and I felt my heart break a little as she winced as I moved on to some of the scabbed over cuts on her other arm.

"Were you abused Sarra?" I asked trying to keep my voice light.

"Yes." She answered and she began to tremble. I decided not to ask whom for fear that she would freeze all the way up again.

At that moment, the phone rang and I jumped up to go answer it.

"Hello, this April speaking." I answered in my fake polite voice.

"Hi, Ape. What does she want on the pizza?" My lips thinned into a line as he said my dreaded nickname, but I ignored it for the moment.

"Hey, Sarra. What would you like on your pizza?"

"Anchovies." Was her reply. My nose scrunched up.

"She wants anchovies on her pizza." I said slightly disgusted.

"Ok, then I'm getting a second one. I don't want those on my pizza."

"Get a few more just in case they show up. You know with the smell of pizza and you not showing up, they are bound to drop by." I said rolling my eyes. I had just wanted a relaxing night's sleep.

"Kay babe. See you in a few." We both hung up and I sighed before going back to Sarra and cleaning the wounds on her back.

"Are there anymore?" I asked and she nodded and lifted up her shirt a little to show me a three inch cut and some bruises that ranged from yellow to black. I cringed at thinking how uncomfortable she probably was and started wondering if the hospital wasn't a good place to send her.

* * *

*** Will she ever meet the turtles? (turtles in next chapter promise.) Will she go to the hospital? Where will Sarra go from here? Will she stay with April or go elsewhere?

*****Like it yet? If so please review, alert, or favorite this story! We will love you for it! ******


	4. Anchovies

**Shadow**

By, Elven Shadows and MeddowFlower previously known as L, who now has an account on this website.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Do I, Elven Shadows own TMNT? No. Does MeddowFlower? No. Okay then.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 4:

We all gathered on top of the Second Time Around antique store. I leaned on my bow staff and noted the light coming from April's kitchen window. "I don't know if she'll want us going in there."

"Neh, she'll be fine." Mikey scampered over to the edge of the building, preparing to go through the window. "Dude, I think she has pizza. I can smell it."

"Casey said he'd come with us to patrol but he never showed up. Makes me wonder if April is punishing him for something. She was in one of her 'I want you to stay home.' moods." Raphael crossed his arms in contemplation.

We all stood in silence as we gazed down at the edge of the building. Leo shifted his weight a bit and cleared his throat. "Well if she has pizza, maybe she was expecting us."

All four of us nodded with a simultaneous, "Yeah," and we barged our way through the window.

When we came through the window, we immediately went for the table holding two boxes of pizza, oblivious to all else. Casey and April looked up from their seats at the table, not surprised by our presence. Seeing that Raph, Leo and I were all grabbing from one box, Mikey went for the second. His nose turned up immediately and he closed the box quickly. "UGCH! Anchovies? Who wanted those?"

April stood quickly, slapping her hand over Mikey's mouth. "If you're going to stay, you'll have to be more civilized." She herded all of back out the window, pizza and all, and closed it behind us. When we heard her lock it, we walked to the front. In silence, we all stared at each other. Leo stepped to the front and rand the doorbell. A moment passed and April answered the door. When we entered, we were suddenly aware of the cause of April's concern.

A young girl sat huddled on the sofa. Her arms and what could be seen of her face were bruised and cut ferociously. She stared at the four of us with only a subtle hint of confusion before she noted her presence and covered her arms with her long, wavy, brown hair. We sat down at the table and ate in silence for a moment before Raph nodded to the girl. "Who's she?"

Casey tried keeping his voice low. "She ran into me when I was going to meet you. She passed out so I brought her here."

April leaned her elbow on the table and faced us so that the girl wouldn't see what she was saying. "We don't know much except that her name is Sarra." She hesitated. "She told me that she was abused. But I don't know by whom."

We all looked at Sarra. She unfolded her arms momentarily to reach out and take one small bite of her pizza. "Oooh," Mikey sounded from behind me. "So she's the one who wanted anchovies." I turned to glare at him and was satisfied when Raph slapped the back of his head.

Mikey sank some in his chair and Leo looked at April. "So you're going to care for her?"

"Actually," April sighed."Some of her injuries are pretty bad. I would take her o the hospital, but when I mentioned earlier, she all but ran away. Poor girl doesn't want any more trouble from people." She turned her head slowly towards me. "I was hoping maybe you could take care of her. She'll be better off being cared for by you than me."

I nodded, "Of course."

We all jumped at the sound of Sarra's voice. "I'm going with them?" She had lifted her head from her arms and was now watching my brothers and I with interest. It was strange that she was not bothered by us at all.

April stood and went to her. "Yes, if that's alright with you."

"No, it's fine." Sarra didn't break her focus on us. "Sounds exciting." Her monotone voice held almost no excitement though a small smile spread across her face for an instant. She then returned her face to her arms. April took her plate and set it on the table as she came back to sit down.

Leo nodded, "We can take her with us on our way home tonight. Though, Master Splinter may not like this."

Mikey eyed Sarra's plate, seeing she had eaten all but the crust. "You going to finish that?" He asked loudly, pointing at the plate. Raph lifted his hand to hit him again and Mikey flinched away, deciding it'd be best to stay quiet.

* * *

**** What will her reaction be to Splinter? Will she let Don take care of her? What will Splinter's reaction to her? What will living with the turtles be like?

**********Hope you enjoyed it! I know we enjoyed writing it! If you like it don't just assume we know. Review, alert, or favorite. Heck you could go out on a limb and do all three! :D Now doesn't that sound like fun?**********************


	5. Master Splinter

**Shadow**

By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Even though, MeddowFlower is obsessed with Donatello, and I am obsessed with Raphael, we sadly do not own TMNT. All of you play your small violins for us! T^T

Now ONTO THE CHAPTER!

* * *

It was around three o'clock when I left with the turtles. They seemed to find it odd that I wasn't concerned about their condition at all. I, in fact, found it quite fascinating. I cringed a bit when the blue masked one lifted the nearest manhole cover. He descended the latter and was soon followed after by the orange and red. The purple one let me down first and then closed the manhole back before climbing down himself. I followed after the other three quickly, making sure not to separate from them at all.

The purple masked turtle jogged up from behind me. "I don't think we've been properly introduced yet."

"No," I replied curiously.

The purple one continued. "I'm Donatello," He pointed to the blue, "he's Leonardo." Then to the orange, "Michelangelo," then the red, "and Raphael."

Michelangelo slowed his pace so that he could whisper in my ear, "You don't want to get on Raph's bad side."

Raphael turned and glared to Michelangelo, "You would know, Mikey."

Leonardo called to me without turning. "Ignore them both. It's the only way you can put up with them."

After we had walked through the maze of the sewer, Leonardo stopped and pushed open the wall. I stepped in and gazed up at my surroundings. The ceilings were tall because of the exposed second floor and a small stream of water ran into the middle of the room. There was a living area and a strangely placed subway car against the wall. An unfamiliar voice caught me off guard. "What kept you out so long?" I turned to find a large rat in a red kimono staring me down. "Who is this?"

Donatello spoke for me. "Her name is Sarra. April and Casey asked if we could care for her."

Leonardo spoke second, "Please, Father, she has no where else to go. She was abused and needs our help."

"Hmm, even still…" The large Rat studied me, scratching his chin. "I do not know if sheltering a human is best for our safety."

I was intrigued that the turtles referred to the rat as Father. I had not had a father in a long while, not since my own family had kicked me out of the house. And even while I had one, I never believed him to be a proper one. Seeing how much the turtles respected him, I could only assume he was a good one.

I stared back at his rat eyes and asked genuinely, "Could I call you my dad too?"

The large rat's eyes changed from stern to soft instantly. He wrapped his arm around me in a hug and patted my head with his other. "Oh, precious child. Of course she can stay."

Raphael rolled his eyes at the affection. "So a cute girl is all it takes to distract you, Master Splinter?"

Michelangelo clung to Raphael's shoulder with a smug smile, "Oh, Raphael thinks Sarra's cute." He laughed with satisfaction at Raphael's surprised expression.

"Get off me." He pushed him and turned to walk away without a second glance.

"Wow, touchy." Michelangelo brushed at his chest.

"Ow," I winced in pain when Dad's paw caught the wrong spot on my shoulder.

Dad let go and seemed to try and see my wounds through my hoody. "Oh, poor girl."

Donatello nudged my other shoulder a bit towards what looked to be a work area. "Here, I'll see what I can do for you."

I sat on top of a metal table that was there while he went to fetch his first aid kit. I was tempted to sit with my knees to my chest as usual, but I knew he would only ask me to sit normally, so I constrained myself. He set the kit to my left. "You're going to have to take your hoody off." He insisted awkwardly.

I removed it and frowned down at myself. Donatello winced, seeing my condition. He seemed as though he wanted to say something, but decided not to. He studied my cuts more than the bruises. After he had finished April's job of cleaning them and bandaging them he asked if there were anymore. I hesitated before revealing the largest gash on my stomach. I was relieved a bit when Dad came over as well. He saw the large cut and my assortment of bruises but held the same expression on his face. He then saw my discomfort with his staring and he spoke softly, "You should not be ashamed, Sarra. We only want to help."

I didn't answer. Donatello finished and I lowered my shirt quickly. I took my hoody and flung it over myself.

Dad continued. "You should be proud of yourself for escaping."

I knew he was right. I knew I should be proud of myself. But it wasn't that easy. Nothing was easy anymore. A tear slipped down my face and I wiped it off quickly. I inched off of the table and made my way towards the couch I had seen earlier, ignoring Donatello and Dad's concern. It would be a long time before I could tell them. Before I could tell anyone my whole story.

* * *

*******What will life with the turtles be like? Why was this ever put under the Romance genre? Continue to read to find out!

***********Tell us what you think! We love it when people review, favorite, or alert this story! I'll make you a deal; if you do one of those three or all three I will give you imaginary cake.********

***Do you want to tell us who Sarra should be with? Go to my polls and vote!***


	6. Girls' day out

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

**Disclaimer:** Even though it is late and I'm close to dreaming about owning TMNT. I do not own them outside of my dreams. MeddowFlower doesn't either. Though she is probably dreaming about Donny right now… zzzzz

*head hits desk* What? Oh right. Go on and read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't kill me! You'll know what I mean at the end.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Authors POV (Aren't these rare!):

For the next five days things began to fall into a routine. Raphael had boarded up the windows on the train car and Sarra now used that as a bedroom. Mikey had convinced her to play a video game with him once after three hours of pestering the silent girl. She had somehow managed to beat him and had given him a half hearted smirk in victory. However, with the way that Mikey acted, she might as well have stood up, hollered, and did a victory dance. Now they had rematches daily. They tried to keep at least one person with her at all times to keep her company. However, she was hard to keep a conversation with. The turtles would ask her a question to get one started, and she would give a one or two word answer. Even Raph had tried holding a conversation with her to no avail. This was how things went for five days at the lair. Pretty uneventful. That is, until April came down for an unexpected visit.

* * *

Casey and I had been getting daily reports about Sarra, and I continued to get more and more worried about her as the days grew. Casey didn't want to show it, but I could tell he was too. That's why I was going to take her to the store and do some shopping with her. She needed to start a new life. However, that would be a little hard to do without the right clothes to do it in. She only had the sweatshirt, camisole, baggy jeans, a pair of my socks, and an old pair of my tennis shoes. A girl can't function without the proper wardrobe. I hadn't told the guys that I was going to take her, because I wanted to keep it a surprise for her. They would tell her for sure if I called in advance.

I grinned as I stepped into the elevator. It had been a while since I had my last proper girls' day out. Hopefully Sarra would say yes. When the elevator doors opened, I stepped out and was immediately greeted by Don.

"Hi, April! What are you doing here?" He said smiling and leading me into the living room where Sarra sat in her light pink camisole watching Mikey play a video game while answering Raph's conversation starters that seemed at this point rather desperate.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked getting frustrated.

"White." She answered her eyes glued to the TV sets and they were, yet again, the only thing visible over her arms.

"What's your favorite animal?" On this one she paused and looked at him.

After a moment of thought, she came out of her huddle a little and said giving a small quick smile, "An elephant."

I thought I saw a small blush creep onto Raph's face, but it was gone before I could ponder it further.

"Hi guys." I said sitting down on the couch next to Sarra.

"Hi." Said Raph and Mikey together. Sarra nodded a hello.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asked in his Brooklyn accent. "You usually call first."

"Well, I was wondering if I could steal Sarra for a while. Sort of a girl's day out." I looked over to Sarra anxiously.

"Shopping?" She asked me as her eyes sparkled some.

"Yah. I thought you could do with some more clothes. After that we could go and get our nails done. I haven't done that in a while." She nodded her head vigorously.

However, Leo had to put his two cents in. "Are you sure Sarra? It could be dangerous for you up there. Better ask Master Splinter." I rolled my eyes, but Sarra agreed.

Just then Master Splinter entered the room, "No need to get up and get me. What was it you wanted to ask me about my daughter?" He looked at her with a fatherly expression.

"Can I go shopping with April, Dad?"

He looked her over once, narrowing his eyes in concentration. "I suppose. However, I want you back here before 11."

She nodded contently and turned to me. "Well let's go then!"

Sarra seemed rather content and happy with the hall she had gotten. I was laden down with five bags and Sarra carried six. I found that, even though it was summer, she favored wearing long sleeved shirts, and sweatshirts. She did not like the color yellow in the least. She wanted every color under the sun except that color. She had also given me a very disgusted look when I showed her a pretty slightly out of date yellow jumper. I didn't know why but I thought it slightly ironic.

The sky started to darken as the sun went down. I had scheduled us for the last slot at the nail salon and we were headed there now. Sarra looked happier than I had seen her before. She gave quite a few of her quick smiles as we shopped and was looking slightly disappointed that we were nearing the end of the trip. I had mainly done the talking while she added in a comment every now and again. I was explaining to her how Casey and my wedding had been crashed by the Shredder when she froze wide eyed and scared.

"Jack." She whispered as her breathing started to get more rapid.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Jack, April, Jack." She looked over her shoulder and I looked in the same direction.

That's when I saw a very drunk looking guy in a gray wife beater and the same type of baggy pants that Sarra wore walking towards us at a casual pace, with an evil grin on his face.

"Ok, Sarra, don't look at him. Let's keep going. I think we have had enough of a girls' day out, don't you?" She nodded and we started up again at a quicker pace.

I looked over my shoulder feeling my heart skip a beat when he started walking faster as well. We started going almost at a jog. I looked back. He quickened his pace. Then Sarra dropped her bags and took off at an almost inhuman run. Jack whizzed past me and headed straight for her.

I stopped shocked. This was not good. I went down an alley, and went down the first manhole I could find. Sarra was going to need help.

* * *

***What happens with Jack? Will April get help in time? Wait for the next chapters and find out!

***Please don't hate us for leaving a cliff hanger. If you like what we write, then don't just ghost follow it! Review, favorite, or alert this story! Don't make me sick Raphael on you!***

***The poll is still up! You can vote on who you think Sarra will end up with. Just go to my profile and pick your turtle! ***

*****I don't think I have mentioned this before, however, MeddowFlower and I have an agreement that all chapter will be put up within three days or sooner of each other, so keep a watchful eye out!*****


	7. Jack

**Shadow**

By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower

* * *

**Disclaimer: **OK. Before anyone sues me, I do not own TMNT. I really wish I did, and if you wish you did too, welcome to the club. MeddowFlower is in the club with me, so don't sue her either.

***Hate me yet? Three days I have left you with that cliff hanger, but no more! Read on!

* * *

Chapter 7

Man I hate Mikey! Why the shell did he have to notice that I had blushed when she smiled at me. It wasn't my fault! She caught me off guard! Then, after that I had gotten into another fight with Leo, I went out, and that was where I was at the moment.

I jumped to the next roof and noticed a human blur. No. Two. One was slightly slower than the other. The first was slightly smaller. Then they were out of sight. I jumped onto another building to keep track of them. They seemed to be in some kind of chase. I smiled slightly. If there was a chase, then there was probably going to be some action. That was just what I needed.

I ran after the two trying my best to keep them in sight. The first made twists and turns trying to throw the second off, but he just wouldn't have it. They turned down another road and I suddenly had a shortage of roof. I skirted to a stop and felt myself starting to grow angry again. I would have to get down now. The problem was, I couldn't go so fast, and not be seen on the ground. Unless number one got cornered soon, I would lose them both.

I grumbled all the way down the fire escape and headed in their direction sticking to the shadows. I heard a scream close by, and hoped that it was the blurs. To my surprise, I was right. I headed down an alley and found a dead end. Number two had number one pinned up to the wall. Number one's hair hung around her face as she struggled desperately to get away.

As I inched closer, I studied the pair. Number two was a man about twenty five, wearing a grey wife beater similar to what you would expect Casey to wear, and a pair of baggy pants that just insisted that they shouldn't stay waist high. Number one was also wearing baggy pants, but they stayed up well enough. She was also wearing a blue hoody.

Number two said something to low for me to hear. I stopped cautiously when I could hear him.

"You've been bad." His words slurred, and I could tell why when the wind picked up. The smell of alcohol on him seemed enough to make anyone drunk.

"I was good to you, and you ran AWAY!" With the last word, he back handed her, hard. I flinched as she hit the ground. Her hands had caught most of the fall, but now, I was sure they were scrapped up pretty bad.

She tried standing, but the lunatic beat her to it. He grabbed both of her upper arms and dragged her to her feet. She screamed again in pain as he squeezed her arms hard. She looked up at him and her hair fell away from her face. That's when I noticed who it was, and suddenly I grew unreasonably angry.

"You are coming back with me. I'll deal with you when we get home." He started dragging her and I felt fear nag at my stomach as she dug her heals into the concrete and spoke.

"No." She said softy as if afraid to speak. He stopped.

"What did you say to me?" He asked temporarily caught off guard.

"I said 'no'." She said a little louder, her voice shaking.

"I don't think so." He said back mincingly raising his hand to strike her again.

"Touch her again and see what happens to you." I said stepping from the shadows. That was the last straw for me. I tore him away from Sarra and she immediately ran to hide.

"Keep your ugly face in your own business freak! Sarra come here!" He said trying to get past me.

I blocked him. I was trying desperately to stay under control. Master Splinter had taught us to always let the opponent make the first move, but man I wanted to sock him one right now. I drew my Sais taking a fighting stance.

"Listen you ugly drunken piece of trash, get out of here now. This is your only warning." I growled as all of me screamed attack.

"And this is your only warning freak. Stand aside and let me get my girl, so I can bring her home and punish her right!" He said throwing the first punch. I dodged it and smiling.

"Too bad. I would have let you leave with your face intact, too." I said as the fight began.

* * *

April had run into the lair breathless talking a mile a minute between breathes. My sons, (except for Raphael) were sitting in the living room with me watching TV when she came in. I felt my heart sink when I noticed that Sarra wasn't with her.

"Slow down April. What has happened to Sarra?" Asked Leonardo.

"Jack… chased her… needs help… don't know where she is…" She said in between breaths.

My sons didn't waste any time running out of our home to find her. I was left with a much winded Mrs. Jones, the TV, and a sudden desire to make tea.

* * *

At the beginning of the fight, I had been having fun. The loser hadn't managed to land a blow and I landed quite a few. However, as he started to sober up slightly, be became very good. I was no longer smiling or joking. I was pretty sure this was the jerk that had beaten the snot out of Sarra before she came to us, and I was also pretty sure I wasn't going to let him leave here alive. In fact, the longer I thought of what he'd done to her, the harder I punched.

I finally managed to knock him to the ground before picking him up by the collar with one hand. I held my one of my sais against his neck determined to make sure that he got what he deserved.

"No." Said a shaky, soft voice behind me.

I turned around to see Sarra, huddled over herself in a corner shaking. I couldn't understand it. After everything I had seen him do to her, she still wanted me to let him go? She looked at me pleading and I growled frustrated as I let the jerk fall to the ground. He tripped over himself as he tried to run away. He looked almost as bruised and cut as Sarra had been the first day that she was with us.

I walked over to Sarra and helped her up.

"Was that the jerk that abused you?" I asked looking into her scared sea green eyes. She nodded her response. I sighed.

My shell cell was vibrating. I opened it and answered the call. It was Leo trying to find me. He told me that Jack was chasing Sarra. Boy was he behind. I explained to him that I had her, and he immediately seemed relieved.

"Oh, good." He said with a sigh. "Take her back home. Since she was beaten around by that guy Donny will need to see to her and make sure she's ok. We'll meet you there." We both hung up and I looked back at Sarra.

"Come on. Let's get you back to the others." I said trying not to let my anger towards the other guy be portrayed in my voice as I grabbed her wrist and headed back home.

* * *

****Tada! Will Jack be back? What will happen now? Will Sarra close up even more or will she finally tell them her story? Read the next chapters to find out!

****Did you like it? If so, be a good reader and review, favorite, or alert this story!****

**The poll is still up! If you want to vote for who you think Sarra will be with, in the story, go to my profile and pick your turtle!**

*We update every three days or sooner! Keep a watchful eye out for chapter 8!*


	8. Raph's Shadow

**Shadow**

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

ElvenShadows: MeddowFlower, do we own TMNT yet?

MeddowFlower: (Sadly sighing) no.

ElvenShadows: Why the shell not?

MeddowFlower: Because the rights to TMNT would cost some serious money. Which us, being the age we are, don't have…

ElvenShadows: GRRRRRR!

* * *

Ok! Go on. Read the chapter! Make our day and review please?

Chapter 8:

When we finally met up with Raph and Sarra again, Sarra seemed almost reluctant to leave Raph's side. They walked in, Raph with his arm around her waist and Sarra with her arms pulled up to her chest and her hoody covered fists covering her mouth. Raph brought her towards me, "Here, Donnie, take a look at what that jerk did to her."

I then noticed the red mark across her cheek. I reached out to move her hands so I could see better, but she flinched away and clung to Raph's arm. I pulled back, "I'm not going to hurt you, Sarra."

"Wow, Don, you really know how to work the ladies, don't ya'?" Mikey piped up from the couch.

Raph turned and pointed to him. "Shut up, Mikey! Or nothin' on you will work when I'm through with you!"

Mikey noted his bad timing and frowned. "Geez, Raph I was only joking."

"Yeah, and I wasn't!"

Master Splinter interrupted their bickering by unclenching Sarra's hands from Raph and pulling her along gently, "Come, Daughter. I will make us some tea while Donatello tends to you." He turned and waved a paw towards me. I followed him into the kitchen.

Sarra sat at the kitchen table and removed her hoody with difficulty. When she put it to the side I could see that there were pink, bruising, hand marks on her forearms. She held them out to me first and I examined them. "These should heal up pretty quickly," I noted, avoiding touching them. It was then I saw her right palm and unfolded her hands. They were scratched up pretty badly. I noticed there were still small pieces of gravel within the scrapes but suddenly remembered I hadn't brought my first aid kit with me. I stood and found a clean cloth near the sink. I ran cold water over it and handed it to her. "Hold this between your hands for a bit. It should make it easier to get the gravel out. I'm going to go get the first aide kit." She nodded and took the wet cloth quickly.

I walked out to my desk and couldn't help but over hear Leo and Raph in the living room.

Leo spoke first, "So, what happened up there with Sarra and Jack?"

Raph spoke considerably louder than Leo. "I was out on patrol when I saw Jack chasing after Sarra. If I had recognized her, I would have stopped them sooner. I didn't realize it was her until after she got hit." He crossed his arms with disappointment in himself. "I should have stopped them sooner anyways…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Raph. Just be glad you saw them when you did." Leo smiled in hopes to lighten Raph's mood. "And I'm sure he got a good beating from you, anyhow."

"Yeah, and I would have killed him too. But Sarra stopped me."

I couldn't help but get involved in their conversation. "She did?"

"Yeah, I had my blade up to his throat and she told me not to. I don't know why she would want scum like that to live after all he did to her."

We were all startled when Sarra spoke. Her quiet, barefooted feet had prevents us from hearing her coming. She answered Raph quietly. "I want him to live with his pain too." She walked around the couch and handed me the now warm rag. "You were taking a long time so I thought I'd come to you." She held her hands out to me. I continued to clean her wounds as Leo and Raph sat in silence in the living room, thinking over Sarra's reasoning.

* * *

It didn't take long before Sarra started answering questions with more than a single word. Although, we still weren't sure if she was quite ready to tell us everything. Master Splinter had managed to get her to talk about her "Surface Family" as he liked to call them. She told us that her parents had never been very caring people. They were much more focused on their children's success in life for their own name sake then truly raising them. She explained it to us saying that, "Nothing she did was ever good enough." But she stopped once the story involved Jack. Through small bits of earlier information, I was able to piece together that her family kicked her out when she started dating him. At the time, he had been twenty and she was only sixteen. Sarra then sat caught in one of her trances where nothing we said or did got through to her. She would just sit there with her knees to her chest, arms crossed on top of her knees and her face hidden behind her arms and hair. So we let her be. That's all we could do when she was like that.

That is, until, she would start her now daily routine of following Raph. It seemed no matter where he went, Sarra would follow along beside him or be clinging to the side of his arm, or sitting and watching him from afar. Raph didn't seem bothered at first, but as days went by with no personal space, his patience began wearing thin. I once saw him push her away while sitting on the sofa, but after seeing her large sea green eyes staring up at him, he couldn't bring himself to say no again. She was like a puppy. A pathetically lost puppy that had chosen its new master.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen carrying four large boxes of pizza and a fifth smaller one on top. Leo and Mikey scurried to the kitchen table, ready to begin eating. I sat the boxes down and Leo picked up the small box. "Sarra's?" I nodded and he held it out away from him, setting it aside with a look of disgust. I sat down and opened one of the boxes. We each took two slices and began eating. Mikey turned to me and spoke through a mouth full of pizza, "So where's Raph and Casey?"

I leaned back in my chair, "They weren't far behind me. They're probably just taking their time."

Leo leaned in to take another slice of pizza but was forced to open another box when Mikey snatched the other half of the pizza and gave a victory laugh. Leo smiled as Mikey rolled the six pieces together and attempted to bite into the pizza burrito. "Well they better get here soon, or else Mikey's going to finish off the pizza."

It wasn't five minutes before Raph and Casey stormed into the kitchen, Raph using Casey as a shield from Sarra. She was currently watching a soap opera with Master Splinter. Raph stumbled in first and sighed as he sat at the table. Casey slapped the back of his shell before sitting as well. "Looks like you finally get a moment with just the guys, eh Raph?"

Raph took two pieces of pizza and ate them at the same time. "Sarra's nice and all, but a turtle needs his space, ya' know?"

I rolled my eyes at their conversation. Raph just wanted to sound high and mighty. And I had a bad feeling it wouldn't end well as usual.

Casey kicked his feet up onto the table as he ate. "Man, its not healthy the way she follows you. For either of ya'."

"Yeah," Raph smiled chuckled jokingly. "Almost makes me wish I hadn't saved her."

There was a moment of quiet laughter between us, knowing Sarra would have followed anyone who was kind enough to take out Jack. But we paused when Mikey looked up and dropped his pizza roll, "Aw, dude…"

We all turned to see Sarra standing awkwardly in the door way. She stared at Raph with large, tearing eyes.

Raph shook his head and leaned forward slightly. "Oh, Sarra, no, I didn't mean it like-" A sudden stream of tears fell down Sarra's face and she turned around, running to her room. Raph stood and ran after her. "No, Sarra wait! Sarra!"

* * *

***Stupid Raph… What will he do now?

*****Do you like it? Don't just sit there in the shadows! TELL US! Review! Favorite! Or alert! Better yet do all three. We'll give you imaginary cookies…(MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows go into extreme puppy dog mode).

***Yet again the poll is still up! Any of you who have voted once and would like to change your answer, vote again! We encourage you to do so. We will thank you for it! Any of you who would like to vote for your favorite turtle for the first, second, third, etc. just go to my profile. It should still be there.


	9. The Mysteries of an Elephant

**Shadow**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

**Disclaimer:**

Ok. We don't have the money for it, we really want to own it. Maybe we could make some sort of fund for it. The "Give TMNT to MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows fund". *Daydreaming* Yah… That would be nice. However, for the moment, we do not own TMNT… *close to tears*

Now, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! XD

* * *

I had been sitting peacefully in the living room, watching television and sipping some tea. I could hear my sons laughing and talking in the kitchen. Sarra had just left me to go find her pizza that I told Donatello to bring for her. But suddenly, everything went quiet. My ear twitched as I heard sudden foot pounding and shouting. I turned my head to see Sarra running from Raphael in tears and slamming her bedroom door in his face. I set my cup down and walked over slowly.

Raphael stared at the door with much anger. "Sarra! Sarra, come out!" He wiggled the handle and was angered more when he found it was locked. "GAH!" He punched the door and turned to put his shell to it. He slid down to a sitting position as I approached. Raphael looked up with a huff of anger.

I put my paw on his shoulder, "What is troubling you, my son?"

"Sarra, misunderstood me. She heard me say I wish I hadn't saved her-" He turned quickly and hit the door again, "DANG IT, SARRA! I'M SORRY!"

I pulled his fist away from the door and forced him to stand. "I think it would be best if we let Sarra alone. She will come out eventually and then you can apologize." I pushed his shell towards the kitchen. "Go on and finish eating." He stumbled forward and looked back momentarily before he went back into the kitchen. I smiled slightly as I felt a pair of eyes piercing me through the subway car. I stood in front of Sarra's door and spoke softly, "You know he did not mean it, Sarra."

There was a moment of silence before a muffled, "Yes, Dad." from behind the door. The floor of the subway car creaked as she stepped away.

I smiled again as I walked back over to the couch. I must have missed part of my program…

* * *

I sat in my room in silence, thinking over everything that had happened. I knew Raphael didn't mean it. I don't know why it bothered me so much. I lowered my knees and switched to sitting cross-legged on my bed. I had never gotten my pizza and was now regretting it. My stomach growled loudly and I looked up at the alarm clock Donatello had attached to my wall. Nearly two hours had gone by. I stepped over to my door quietly and put my ear to the door. I could only hear the distant noises from the tv, so I assumed either the turtles went back out, or were watching a movie. I unlocked the door and peered out. From my position three turtles were visible. I squinted at them. Blue, Orange, Purple... I stepped out quietly and approached them. I sat down beside Donatello on the sofa and settled myself in my normal sitting position. Leonardo, Dad and Donatello all gave me a quiet sideways glance, but nothing more. Michelangelo was too busy watching "Revenge of the Mutant Rhino Beetles" to notice me.

I was the first to grow impatient with the silence. "Where's Raphael?" I asked, still watching the movie.

Leonardo turned a page in his book as he answered. "He went back up to the surface to blow off some steam."

I looked to Michelangelo expecting to hear a smart remark about, "His head is so full of hot air he won't ever run out of steam." But he only sat still, staring wide-eyed and mouth open to the TV screen. I smiled and went back to watching the movie.

Time past quickly as I too, like Michelangelo, was sucked into the movie. It was near the end, the main female character had just shown the swarm of car-sized rhino beetles the way to the rain forest, when all of a sudden, something fell into my arms. I looked down and stared to the most precious face I had ever seen. I picked up the floppy, stuffed elephant from my knees and couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was a soapy gray-blue and had two, small, round brown eyes. He had a small yellow crown sewn to the right side of head above his ear. His tusks bent slightly around his curved trunk. I stared up to the ceiling, appreciative for the most adorable gift I had ever received when I saw Raphael standing behind me.

I turned my head and met his stare. He pointed to the elephant, "That's for you."

I blinked in surprise and looked back down to the elephant. A large smile spread across my face and I hugged him to my chest. I turned back around, "Thank you, Raphael!" My smile only grew bigger, "He's wonderful!"

Raphael froze for a moment before his usual angry expression returned and he walked away replying with only, "Yeah, whatever…"

I looked back at the elephant and noticed Donatello gazing down to him as well. I held it up to his face quickly. "Look! Isn't he handsome?"

Donatello laughed and pushed him away some, "What are you going to name him?"

I held him out in front of me. Studying him. He had a crown. He must be royalty. He looked very intelligent and dignified. I knew the perfect name for him. I hugged him again. "Prince Ebenezer Bly!"

Leonardo peeked out from over his book and met glances with Donatello. They both nodded and Leonardo was the only one to respond. "Okay…"

I smiled, happy with my gift. I sat Prince Ebenezer Bly beside me and propped his head up so he could see the movie too. I looked in the direction Raphael had gone. This must be his way of apologizing, but… I stared down to the Prince. Where did he get it?

* * *

****That's a good question Sarra. Where did he get that elephant? What role will Prince Ebenezer Bly play in this story?

****You like? Please don't hide in the shadows. I will now combine two of my past offers. If you review, favorite, or alert this story, we will give you imaginary cake _and_ cookies… Please? *puppy dog faces*

***Please, please, we are begging you! Tell us who you think Sarra will end up with in the polls on my profile. Thank you to the one that actually voted. Now, will the others follow?


	10. Hobbies

Shadow

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

* * *

Disclaimer:

Raphael and Donatello: Give it up! You are never going to own us!

ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower together: But, but, but, but, *starts crying*

Raph looks at Donny: Uhhhhh… (both goes to their fan girl) It's ok. You can keep trying.

ElvenShadows:*sniffs* Kay. But for now we don't own you do we?

Raph: No.

* * *

Chapter 10:

My boys were out on patrol and this wasn't the first time I had been left with Sarra. But, this was the first time I had been left with a very bored Sarra. Let me tell you, she has somehow become worse than Michelangelo. It started when our soap opera ended. I went to the dojo to do some meditating and left Sarra to her own devices. Bad. Idea. Number 1.

Soon after, I found myself being poked by the soft arm of Prince Ebenezer Bly. I had managed to keep my patience.

"Yes, Sarra?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a slightly sing song voice.

"I'm meditating." I answered and tried to get back into it.

She sat quiet for a minute. However, I could feel her eyes on me. Being a Ninja having someone watch you intently is very uncomfortable. After all, ninja are supposed to keep to the shadows, and not be seen. Being stared at didn't fit the "not be seen" category. I tried to ignore her, but her eyes continued to bore into me.

"Sarra, is there something that you want from me, my dear?" I asked.

"No." She said and kept up her staring.

I left her alone hoping that she would get bored with watching me and go back to the TV. I was not so lucky. Every time I had gotten into a deep trance, I was suddenly pulled out of it by the feeling of eyes piercing me.

"Sarra, how about you go and watch some reruns of the cartoons you watch with Mikey?"

"They won't be on for another three hours." She said matter-of-factly. I sighed. Could I last three hours?

I decided to meditate on that thought. I felt her eyes boring into me. _Could I last three hours?_ I thought. _Three hours wasn't that long… Was it?_ Her eyes dug into my image with brutal unblinking force._ I could last. I could last. _I chanted to myself in my head. _I coul-_ Her staring only seemed to be getting harder. _No!_ I told myself. _Don't pay attention to her. I could last. __I could last.__**I could last!**_

I couldn't take it any longer. I snapped my eyes open and found her and her stuffed animal staring at me. I squinted at her annoyed.

"You need a hobby." She looked at me rather confused.

"What?" She asked sweetly, and for the blessing of the century, she blinked.

* * *

***I know. I know. Short and rather random right? But, all things work together with time! Or do they? Mwahaha! Do you want to figure it out? Read ongoing chapters to find out! ;)

***Ok. You should know how this works by now. *ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower get down on their knees*PLEASE REVIEW! WE ARE BEGGING YOU! If you like it review favorite or alert it. We don't want to feel like we are pushing you to do it… *looks over your shoulder* Don't you dare click that x button! You want the big blue one at the bottom!

**The poll is still up! Go to my profile and vote for your favorite turtle!

***I know this is a day late. It is short. But trust me! We were not lazy! We posted four chapters including this one so be happy!


	11. Cybernetic

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

MeddowFlower: Let's just accept it ElvenShadows, we do not now, nor have we in the past, nor will we ever own TMNT!

ElvenShadows: *Gasps* MeddowFlower how could you!

* * *

Chapter 11:

It was getting close to time for us to head back to the Battle Shell. I stooped down ontop of one of the taller buildings and looked out over the rooftops. Michelangelo and Leonardo came up behind me as my shell cell began vibrating. I answered it quietly, "Where are you Raph?"

He answered in a whisper, "Down 48th street. There's some kind of gang action happening here. You guys should come see this."

He hung up and I stood and turned to the others. "He said there's something happening down on 48th street."

Leo nodded, "Then we should go check it out.

We made our way across the roof tops quickly until we spotted Raph ducking on the stairs of a fire escape. We gazed down from our position in the shadows to the alley way Raph was watching. There were three men there dressed in black suits with black button up shirts beneath and cyan blue ties. They stood very organized in a line at the end of the alley, partially hidden by the shadows. The man farthest to the right had a large black suitcase.

Suddenly, two teenage Purple Dragon members stumbled into the alley way. They were trying to act serious, but their excitement overcame them.

The suited man in the middle of the group straightened his jacket and took several steps forward, "Do you have the money?" Now that he was in the light, a strange head piece was visible on him. It wrapped around the right side of his head, covering his ear and eye. An almost eerie cyan light glowed from the eye portion.

One of the Purple Dragons walked over to the suited man, trying to look tough. "Our boss said we's could come to you for the loot. He told us-"

The large suited man grabbed the kid by his shirt collar and lifted him, moving only his arms and keeping the rest of his body stiff as stone. "Do you have the money?" He asked again, more irritated.

The boy shook his head while trying to hold himself up, "No,"

The other Purple Dragon stepped forward. "The boss said he'd have the money later. He said we could pay you later!"

The suited man curled one side of his lip slowly and flung the kid to the ground. "If we don't get the money in a week, you will regret buying from our employer…" He turned his head and snapped his fingers. The other two men approached. They too wore matching head sets. One man rested his hand within his jacket as the other lifted the suitcase and laid it in front of the middle suited man before returning to his position and placing his hand within his jacket as well.

The two Teenagers scurried to the case quickly and bent to open it, but stopped when the first suited man kicked it over and put his large foot on top of the case. "A week…"

The second kid pushed the large foot off and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, a week. We heard ya' the first time." They opened the case quickly and marveled at what lay inside.

I lifted my head a bit higher to see, but was shocked when one of the teenagers held up a strange looking gun. It was crafted flawlessly and held a cyan blue striped pattern down one side. It was thick and slightly square at the tip but thinned out to the trigger.

Michelangelo sounded off from behind me in a whisper, "Whoa, what is that?"

"Some kind of gun…" I answered before the suited men began to clear our curiosity.

The first one pointed to a trashcan in the back corner of the alley. "Why don't you try it out for size?"

The teen turned around happily, aiming the gun the trashcan. He pulled the trigger and held it. Lighting quick lasers shot one after the other from the gun. We four turtles stared in horror as the laser penetrated the trash can with ease. The teen stopped and looked at what he had done with a large, evil smile. The trash can was now missing its middle, the edges steaming from the heat of the lasers. The two silent suited men examined the wall behind the trashcan and shook their heads. The first man smiled and turned to the teens. "The gun has been program to only penetrate what it is aimed at. So to prevent any inconvenience."

The teens put the gun away and closed the case, putting back on their serious faces. "We'll take it to the boss and see what he thinks."

They reached out to shake hands, put were stopped by Raph speaking suddenly. We were all startled by his voice. "Oh, no you won't!" He leapt down from his hiding place and reached out for the case. "Why don't we end this quickly?"

The two teens gasped at the familiar creatures and immediately started a fight with Raph. We three would have let him have his fun, but when the suited men pulled out miniatures of the gun we had just seen, we too leapt into action. Leo and Mikey took the two quiet men and left me with the largest. Gee thanks, guys.

He threw a punch first instead of using his gun. I dodged it with ease, assuming they must have limited ammo to not use the gun first. I gripped my bow staff and struck him in the stomach with the end. He grunted as he fell to his back. But I had to think quick when he aimed the small gun and shot. I ducked quickly, spinning my bow staff out of habit to be used as a shield. The blue laser struck the top of the staff and I let out a heartbroken gasp as about two feet was cut from my staff.

The large man stood and managed to land a good punch on me while I was distracted. I handled my staff with difficulty from its new weight. So I did the next best thing I knew to do. When I stepped back into his range, I waited for him to lunge again. When he did, I slipped around him, gripped the end of my staff with both hands and whacked the back of his head, baseball style. The suited man fell forward, knocked unconscious. I smiled to myself, knowing Casey would be proud, and turned to see that Leo and Mikey had finished off their men too. I then turned to Raph who had been too caught up in one kid to see the other take the case and make off with it. He turned when he ran by, "Hey!" The other teen ran after him and we stood looking useless. Raph kicked a trashcan near him, "Stupid kids! I should've taken the case while I had the chance."

I kneeled down towards the man I had knocked out. "That's alright, Raph. Maybe we can learn more about them with this." I detached the well fitted headpiece with difficulty and was surprised to see incisions on the mans head where the head piece had been attached by small needles. With not much more satisfaction, we headed back to the Battle Shell.

When we were all seated, I began examining the head piece more closely. The cyan light still glowed from the center of the eye portion and I stared at it intently. A small beeping sound was coming from somewhere and I held the ear portion up so that I could hear. The beeping was coming from a small microphone on the inside. Almost like a way for them to hear another person speaking. The beeping continued to grow louder and the other turtles grew more agitated.

"What is that?" Leo asked turning around from the passenger seat.

"I don't know. The head set is making it." I turned the eye piece towards me and noticed that the cyan light was blinking in tempo with the beeping and progressively growing faster. I blinked in surprise. "Maybe some sort of tracking device."

Raph looked at me with a bit of concern. "If someone's tracking us, then we need to lose it."

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see if we could find any sign of where these people came from." I looked on the inside and found a small stamp. I read it aloud, "Cybernetic."

Mikey laughed from the driver's seat, "Huh! Sounds like a cool club name."

The headset suddenly let loose one long even tone pitch. We all winced in pain as it grew louder. I looked back at the front and saw that the eye piece was now red. Raph yelled over the noise, "GET RID OF IT, DONNIE!"

I quickly stood and tossed the headset out the back doors. A few seconds passed before the headset exploded in a small puff of electrical smoke and sparks.

I sat back down and looked out the window towards the small mound left over, shrinking with distance. "Looks like whoever we want to find," I looked at Leo. "Doesn't want us to find them."

* * *

"So, we have a new competitor…" I gazed up at my wall of holographic screens. All programmed to see what each headset saw. I reached up and chose the screen that was now blank. I enlarged it and rewound the footage it had taken. I paused, it to see what strange creatures had taken one of my headsets. My thoughts were interrupted my assistant.

"Shall I find replacements for agents A4-2, D5-6, and X6-8, Sir?"

I sat in a moment of aggravated silence. "Those were my BEST MEN!" I slammed my mechanical arm onto my desk as I turned to him. "You do not simply replace them."

He flinched in fear, "Yes, Sir."

I turned back to the screen and stared at the face of the strange, purple mask, creature that had examined the head set. "These monsters will have to pay for their actions." I mumbled to myself. "My deal with Hun will have to be prolonged."

My assistant stammered slightly as he spoke, "Perhaps he knows more about these turtle creatures."

I smiled as I turned back around. "Yes, perhaps he does, Fabro." I leaned into the light, exposing my half mechanical face to him. I zoomed in on his face through my cyber eye, "See to it that we gain as much knowledge on these reptiles as possible."

Fabro nodded, "Yes, Sir." He turned quickly and began scurrying out the door.

"Oh, Fabro…" I smiled widely. The mechanisms on the right side of my face twisting so to pull what remained of my mouth. "Do not come back without usable information." I zoomed in more on him, aiming my now red cyber eye at his throat. "You know I do not accept anything not suited for use."

Fabro gazed down to the red dot indicating a locked target on his throat. He gulped and backed up towards the door. "Yes, Sir." He left quickly and I leaned back in my chair.

I went through the footage and studied what I could of these creatures. "If they wish to find me…" I shrunk the screen and returned it to its place among the other optical cameras. "I may let them." I grinned to myself.

* * *

***Whoa that was a long one! Who is Cybernetic? Will they find him? Will they survive his weird weapons? Read next chapters to find out!

***OK. Ghost readers thank you, however, I could personally send you PMs about when these are put up if you would just REIVEW, FAVORITE, OR ALERTED THIS STORY! I think Cybernetics has his cyborg eye on you. But no pressure.


	12. Revenge of the Mutant Rhino Beetles 2

**Shadow**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Turtles! We will get you eventually! However, for now, we don't own you. T^T I WON'T GIVE UP! (We also don't own Phineas and Ferb or Cinderella)

* * *

Chapter 12:

Thoughts of Cybernetic had flown threw each one of my brothers heads. Leo, Mikey, and I had just come back from yet another unneeded and useless patrol. We had done three that night to see if we could spot anything or anyone that would have something to do with those black suited freaks. Donny had been working on the internet for hours trying to find something, but nothing had turned up for either of our groups.

We had just gotten home and Leo was about to force us to take a fifteen minute break and get back to it, when Master Splinter saved us.

"Boys, I think there is only so much that one can d. You have all hit your limits. I do not want you worrying about Cybernetic any more tonight. Go and rest and your minds will be refreshed by tomorrow." We all went our separate ways and I entered the living room.

Sarra sat on the couch watching Phineas and Ferb, laughing at the platypus, and eating pizza. I had never really liked the show. Light and funny really wasn't my thing. However, Donny was showing Mikey a new camera and Leo was meditating with Master Splinter. There was no way I was walking with in one hundred feet of Mikey with a new camera or Leo practicing. I was always pulled into some sort of training session when ever that happened. I suddenly decided the TV show wasn't so bad and sunk into the couch cushions.

I sat on the far end of the sofa with my arm across the back, and Sarra sat on the other end with her knees pulled up. We watched to the end of the show and Sarra got up to put on another episode. I suddenly felt panic.

"No, no, Sarra. Let's watch something else." She shrugged and I hurried to my feet and picked up the first 'me' movie I could find. I held it up to Sarra. "How about this one?"

She stared at the title turned white and started to shake. I looked at the case to see what was wrong. "Jack the Assassin" was the name of it and I mentally kicked myself before throwing the movie who knows where.

"Maybe not that one. Would you like to pick one out?" I asked her trying to get her mind off of the name.

"Sure." She said and grabbed one of the Cinderella movies. It was my turn to turn pale and shake.

"I'm not watching that." I said. "How about "Revenge of the Mutant Rhino Beatles 2" we didn't see that one after the first a few days ago." She nodded her approval and we started searching for the movie.

It didn't take long before we found it and I put it in before returning to the couch. Only then did I realize that Sarra had moved closer inward to the center of the couch. I could smell her pomegranate sent perfume and I leaned in her direction a bit more. It smelled nice.

The movie began. I watched the main characters emerge from a jungle area into an almost deserted village. I started to get into it when I noticed Sarra scooting unconsciously towards me. I didn't move my head. I was afraid that I would bring her out of the movie and she would stop moving. She stopped about a foot and a half away from me and I looked down to see why.

Her sea green eyes were laughing as she apologized to that darn elephant she had nearly run over. I started wondering why I had bought her such a large stuffed animal. I could have gotten her that rat plushy that resembled Master Splinter or that elephant key chain. I sure she would have loved an apology elephant key chain! That would have been less likely to get in the way.

I started scooting closer to her trying to close most of the gap that stood between Sarra, pizza in hand, and me, my arm around the back of the couch. All that was left between us now was the few inches that Prince Ebenezer Bly took up. I breathed in her perfume and started to relax into the movie again.

I could tell Sarra was starting to get bored. She never got through long movies very well. She started staring at me instead, leaning into my shoulder a little. Her position seemed a little awkward with big old Ebenezer sitting smack dab between us. She was trying her best not to squish him as she stared at me.

I had to admit it was a little uncomfortable. However, it wasn't without its good side. I looked down to her to see her beautiful eyes staring at me a few inches from my face. I smiled slightly and turned back to the movie.

The Rhino Beetles had now shown themselves to the characters. My concentration didn't stay with the horrified people on the screen though, as Sarra began slowly inching her hand up to my mask. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. I didn't do anything as most of me hoped that she would lose interest and give up. Some of me wanted to let her know what stayed behind the red mask I always had around my eyes. Most of me knew that Master Splinter would be furious if I let her take it off. Some of me didn't care.

She started lifting up my mask and part of me was disappointed when I swatted her hand away. "No." I said firmly.

Her hand went limp and she pouted deeply, searching for my eyes, forcing me to make eye contact with her. "But why?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

Her eyes seemed to burn into my soul as she pouted and I felt my resolve dissolve into nothing.

"Fine, but if Master Splinter sees me without my mask on I will be doing flips for a week. You can have a quick look and then you can't bother me about it again." I grabbed her hand and pulled it up towards my mask.

I wasn't quite sure why I was guiding her small soft fingers to my mask. She wasn't blind and could see it quite well, but she didn't seem to notice as she pulled my mask up and stared into my amber eyes with a soft genuine smile playing across her lips. Her head was tilted down and the light of the TV glowed across her face. Her hair was tucked behind her ear and I suddenly felt as if I was chocking.

Maybe, her perfume was too much, but it hadn't been a second ago. Whatever I had just breathed in caught my breath in my lungs. I moved Ebenezer as I closed the gap between us. I put a finger under her chin and tilted it up towards me. Her checks had started to turn red, and I started to wonder if what ever happened to me had happened to her too.

She looked at me curiously and then seemed to understand my body's intentions even if I didn't. She closed her eyes as I pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**WOW! Good going Raphy! Need I say more? If you would like to know what happens next just read the next chapters! They are up!

***We would love it if more people reviewed/favorite/ or alerted this story! We know we have ghost followers! PLEASE MAKE YOURSELF KNOWN!

This was my first kissing scene! I rather enjoyed it. MeddowFlower was my coach and man she did a good job!


	13. The Picture

**Shadow**

**By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Raph: Is she going to be all right?

ElvenShadows Crying in the back ground.

MeddowFlower: Yes, she is just grieving for now over what I said in the last disclaimer about us not owning you. She should get over it. Would you like to do the honors Raph?

Raph: ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower do not now nor have they ever owned us or anything to do with TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 13:

A sudden flash and the shutter sound of a camera made both of us jump and turn in its direction. We both stared in horror at Michelangelo who was standing a distance behind the couch. I felt my face turn instantly red and feared for Michelangelo's life when I saw Raphael's face scrunch into his angry expression.

Michelangelo smiled as he breathed on the camera lens and rubbed it on his shoulder. "Donnie souped up my camera. I can now print pictures off instantly." He smiled as he pressed a button and imitated the sound it made. The printer on Donatello's desk started making noises. Mikey pointed to it coolly. "And there it goes."

Raphael puffed up with anger and launched himself over the couch. "MIKEY, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR SHELL OFF!"

Michelangelo braced himself for impact and toppled backwards as Raphael tackled him. He received a good few hits before gripping Raphael's fist and shouting, "WOAH, WOAH!" He blinked up at him with a girly smile. "I forgot how pretty your eyes were, Bro!"

Raphael frowned as he touched the side of his face, realizing he was still maskless. He turned to me and I held it up sheepishly. He walked over and snatched it from me. After tying it back, he turned around and saw Michelangelo trying to crawl towards the printer. He reached for the pictures and Raphael tackled him again. "Oh, no YOU DON'T!"

Michelangelo screamed and once again was knocked to his shell. I sat curled up in silence as I watched their fight. I was completely mortified by being caught. It was a disaster. What if Dad found out? What would he think? Would Raphael really get in trouble for taking off his mask?-

"What's with them?" Donatello asked from behind me.

I shrieked at his unexpected presence. I turned around, my face still deep red, and couldn't find the right way to explain. Donatello saw my red face and squinted a bit. "Why's your face so red? Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head and backed away before he could put the back of his hand to my forehead. It was then that Leonardo opened the door to the dojo with frustration. "What the shell is going on out here? Master Splinter and I can't get a moment's peace!" He paused when he heard the obscure profanities escaping Raphael as he pounded Michelangelo.

"You son of a sewer gator!" He strangled Michelangelo in a choke hold.

Michelangelo pointed to the printer and gasped out words through his lack of air. "The printer!"

Raphael tightened his grip. Michelangelo reached out dramatically towards Donatello and flopped his tongue out of his mouth as he gasped for air. Donatello bent down and pulled desperately at Raphael's arm. "Let 'im go, Raph! You're going to kill him!"

Raphael only seemed to tighten his grip more. "Good! Then St. Peter can put up with him!"

Leonardo had made his way around the couch and was now nearing Donatello's desk. "What about the printer?" When he saw the picture laying upside down he reached out to pick it up. Raph turned quickly and removed his grip from Michelangelo and tackled Leonardo instead. Leonardo grunted as he hit the ground and Raphael locked his arms behind his back. He tried to turn around to see Raphael. "What is wrong with you?"

Raphael struggled to keep Leonardo's arms still. "Nothin', I just-"

Donatello was now nearing his desk after helping Michelangelo to his feet. He too reached for the picture and received the same treatment that Leonardo and Michelangelo had. Donatello found himself belly first on the ground with Raphael holding him down with his knee and pulling one of his arms back. He tried desperately to wiggle free and laughed innocently, "You wouldn't hit the nerd, would you?"

Raphael leaned on him more, "Maybe not, but-"

It was then that I saw Michelangelo had retrieved the picture and handed it to Leonardo. "Here, Dude. Get an eye-full of this."

I stood and shuffled quietly and unseen back to my room. Closing the door after hearing Raphael scream out, "You won't have eyes left after this, Mikey!"

* * *

When I saw Leo's face froze in a moment of shock I became strangely curious. Raphael had climbed off of me and now sat on the arm of the couch, his head hung in shame and his face covered by his hands. I stood and brushed off my chest as I walked over to Leonardo who handed me the picture with a disappointed shake of the head. Mikey stood with his arms crossed, boasting his victory with a smile. I took the picture and felt a sudden knot in my stomach at the sight. I looked back up to Raph and sighed, "It's not that bad, Raph."

Leo and Mikey looked at each other in disagreement with my statement. Leo stepped forward first, "Starting a serious relationship while being a ninja is dangerous! You're putting that person's life on the line."

Mikey stepped in front of Leo with a bit of excitement. "And you had your mask off!"

I glared to them both and they looked down to the ground in silence. I walked over and handed the picture to Raph. He took it and started to rip it, when suddenly Master Splinter emerged from the dojo. He stroked his chin. "What has happened?" Raph folded the picture quickly, hiding it from sight in his fist. We four turtles stared around to each other and said nothing. Master Splinter stood on the opposite end of the couch. "If my ears have not deceived me, I believe I may know."

Raph stood in anger and tore the picture multiple times before going over to his punching bag. He beat it aggressively and Master Splinter stopped him. "Do not worry, Raphael. I expected something of this nature from the first week Sarra joined us."

Raphael looked towards Sarra's room and then to Master Splinter. "You're not angry?"

Master Splinter shook his head. "Not at all, my son." He paused and grinned some. "But you do know the punishment for removing your mask."

Raphael looked to the pile he left from the shredded picture in confusion. "How did you know that?"

Master Splinter chuckled. "I know everything." He walked Raphael towards the dojo and pulled out his shell cell. "Except for how to work this wretched thing."

We all smiled as all went silent after the dojo door was closed. I turned to Mikey and Leo. Mikey smiled and crossed his arms again. "I knew Master Splinter wouldn't be mad!"

Leo gave Mikey's shell a slight shove. "Then why did you start this?"

Mikey's smile grew bigger. "'Cause I knew Raph would be."

We grinned to each other and all separated to relax again. I first picked up the remains of the picture and threw them away. Hoping this wouldn't come back to trouble us in the future.

* * *

***What is Cybernetics up to? Will Mikey survive the week? What will happen now that the cat is out of the bag and Raph and Sarra are together? (To all those that voted on the polls, I'm sorry, Donny and Leo didn't make the cut.)

****Please review, alert or favorite this story! We will give you a imaginary puppy. No? How about a cat? DON'T YOU DARE CLICK OUT OF THIS WEBPAGE! You want the big blue one at the bottom, not the small red one at the top. Your welcome.

****Thank you to Overlord Prince for religiously reviewing! WE LOVE YOU!


	14. The Job

**Shadow**

By, MeddowFlower and ElvenShadows

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

ElvenShadows: *Still crying from previous disclaimer*

Meddowflower: *points laser pointer at wall in front of ElvenShadows*

ElvenShadows: *Immediately distracted and runs to try and ketch it*

MeddowFlower: That's better. We do not now nor have we ever owned TMNT. But for ElvenShadows sake just pretend we have a chance.

* * *

**Apology:**

ElvenShadows: Finally! Got some time at the computer! MeddowFlower turned this chapter in on time so you angry mob people come to my house and leave her alone! But remember, I am the one that posts these chapters so if I did because I'm a procrastinator, then no more Shadow!

*Mob immediately freezes*

* * *

Chapter 14:

I sat quietly on the couch and was on the verge of sleep. Michelangelo was eating a large bowl of popcorn while watching a show about "The Art of Skateboarding", Donatello was busy doing something with his computer, Leonardo was reading in the kitchen while trying to find a snack and Raphael was still busy working off his punishment for removing his mask. I slouched a bit as I hugged Prince Ebenezer Bly. The days were starting to melt together, being trapped in the same house, the same room, eating the same things, hearing the same conversations…It was exhaustingly uneventful. I turned to Michelangelo with a small pout. "How much longer until this goes off?"

"Another hour, why?" He filled his mouth with popcorn and continued to speak without removing his eyes from the screen. "You don't think this is interesting?"

"Well…" I slouched a bit more. "Not really…" Michelangelo turned to me with slight shock. I began to feel bad for what I had said. "I guess its because I don't skateboard."

Michelangelo looked down to Prince Ebenezer Bly and pointed to him. "Well, at least Professor Pachyderm is enjoying it."

I looked down and saw the Prince had his button eyes locked on the screen. I bent down and whispered to him. "So, you don't want to go find something to do with me?" He stared at the screen in silence. I frowned. "Well, fine…" I sat him on the edge of the sofa beside Michelangelo who rested in his beanbag.

He looked over and fist-bumped the intrigued elephant. "Oh yeah…"

I strolled over to Donatello's desk and stood over him. He was sitting with the tower to his computer in front of him. Pieces of it where sprawled beside him and he seemed to be struggling with a small screw driver. He didn't notice me so I spoke first."What'cha doin'?"

He looked up at me with a slight pout. "I got a new heat sink but the nuts to hold it on the motherboard are to small!"

There was a short moment of silence where we just stared at each other. I nodded and slowly walked off towards Leonardo's direction. I came in to find him sitting quietly at the kitchen table, reading and eating some peanuts out of a can. I kept my distance from the peanuts, knowing I was allergic. Leonardo remained quiet and I again spoke first. "That must be a good book."

"Yep," He ate another peanut.

I waited for a moment. "What's it about?"

He still didn't remove his eyes from the pages. "You wouldn't understand."

I read the title, "The Katana Master". I nodded, "Could you explain it to me?"

He looked at me with slight aggravation. "I don't think I could."

"Oh," I remained silent as he read a bit more.

He glanced up at me again and held out the jar of peanuts to me, "Want some?"

"No thanks." I shook my head and backed away. Leonardo shrugged and continued reading as I walked away.

I stood in the middle of the room. There was nothing to do. Then suddenly Donatello answered his shell cell, "Hello?…Yes, she's here."

I knew instantly that the "she" he mentioned was me. I zoomed over to him and snatched the phone from his hands before he could tell me who it was.

"Hello!" I said happily.

April sounded shocked from the other line, "Oh, hey!"

I smiled and ran away with Donatello's cell into my room. He shouted, "Just bring it back when you're done!" to me before I closed the door and laid on my bed, excited to have something to do.

"So what's up?"

"Well, it's starting to become a hassle running the store by myself, and Casey always manages to break whatever he touches, so I was looking for someone to hire. I would have put up an add in the paper but then I thought of you and how lonely it must get down there. Do you think you'd be interested?"

I was shocked and pleased all at once, "Yes! I would be very interested! But…well…you know I didn't finish high school."

April's voice seemed to be smiling as she reassured me. "Don't worry. It doesn't take a high education to do some cleaning. But I will have to have a little interview with you, though. Just to make it official."

"Okay, what time?"

"Well, the turtles can't be out until after dark, and I'm sure one of them will be there to walk with you, so, how does 10 o'clock sound?"

I nodded rapidly, "It should be fine. I'll tell Dad right away."

"Okay, well, I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and ran out of my room with more excitement than the turtles had ever seen me express. I tossed Donatello his phone and then ran up to the dojo door. I put my ear to it and when I didn't hear any sound, I barged in. "April is going to interview me for a job at her store!" I smiled widely but realized I didn't see Dad. I looked around as I walked into the center of the room. It was strangely dark and I had a strange feeling that someone was behind me. I turned around and grabbed hold of Dad's cane before he could land it on me. Someone clapped and the lights turned on. Dad smiled and nodded, "Very good, Sarra. That was an excellent block and that is excellent news."

Raphael's voice echoed from the back of the room the was laying down and resting from whatever Dad had made him do. "That was pretty impressive. Where'd you learn that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess from being around you turtles for so long." Dad patted my shoulder and walked around me towards Raphael. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Dad shook his head. "We had just finished when I heard you coming." He poked Raphael's foot and motioned for him to leave. "And what time is this interview of yours?"

"At ten. I thought maybe Raphael could walk me there and back." We met glances and smiled before he walked out the door.

Dad nodded and sat down to meditate. "Of course. Just don't forget that your curfew is midnight."

I nodded. "Yes, Dad." I turned around and closed the door. I went over to the couch and picked up Prince Ebenezer Bly.

Michelangelo turned around sharply, "Hey! He was watching this!"

I scurried quickly back to my room and sat the Prince on my dresser. He always had the best advice about what to wear.

* * *

It was now 11:40 and Raphael was walking along beside me slowly. He kept his eyes set forward except for every so often when he would turn around as if we were being followed. I kept my arms crossed behind my back as we walked in silence. Raphael finally looked down at me, "So how did the interview go?"

"It went well." I smiled. "She said I could start as soon as possible. I would be working from noon to five."

"Good," He answered sternly and turned around again.

I stared at the ground with a bit of worry. I hesitated before breaking the silence. "I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

Raphael seemed a bit surprised. "It's no big deal."

I looked up at him. "So you aren't angry?"

He shrugged, "Why would I be? You didn't do anything."

I smiled down to the ground and was satisfied. There was another long moment of silence before Raphael cleared his throat and tried not to sound awkward. "That's uh… That's a nice shirt."

I gazed down at my red button up blouse, "Thank you!"

He nodded as he looked forward again. "Yeah, it's a nice color for you."

I rolled my eyes and shoved his arm a bit. "You're just saying that because you like red."

He nudged me back, "Just because it's my mask color, don't mean it's my favorite color."

"Well what is you favorite color?" I smiled up at him.

He looked down at me and then stared ahead again, only giving a small grin. "Sea green."

I blushed and looked down again, knowing he meant my eyes. Raphael looked around slowly and then grabbed my hand. I gripped his three fingered hand with difficulty, but finally managed to find a comfortable position. The rest of the walk was in silence until we were a few steps from entering the warehouse. We both heard what sounded to be footsteps. Raphael turned after pulling out his sais and pushed me against the wall. A tall, slender man walked by. He wore all black and had a bright blue tie. He strolled along, quietly staring ahead of himself and then turned his head slowly to expose a strange metal headset on the right side of his face.

Raphael watched in fear as the man pressed a small button on the side of his eye piece and the blue light grew bigger as if zooming in on us. He gave a thin, evil smile and continued past us. Raphael lowered his sais when the man past and turned to me quickly. "Get inside."

"Who was that? Do you know him?"

"Go. Get inside now." He forced me around and pulled me quickly inside, slamming the door behind us.

* * *

***Cybernetic rearing his ugly head again! What will happen now? Why was Sarra and Raph being followed? Will what happened on this night affect the future for the turtles and Sarra? Read the next chapters to find out!

****We love our favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! Would you ghost followers like to be in that circle of people? If you like the story you know what to do! There's a big blue button down at the bottom of this! Click it and leave your comments, praises, suggestions, or concerns! We love you all and apologize for any future delays. They don't last long. Our momentary sprout of a life won't last long. We promise!****


	15. What to do, what to do

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** ElvenShadows: Oh, come on Raph please?

Raph: No you can't own me! Just say it already.

ElvenShadows: Fine! *huff*I have not before nor do I now own TMNT. BUT I WILL NOT GIVE UP!

MeddowFlower: I don't own them either.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

"Go! Get inside now!" I yelled at her.

Panic filled me. They saw her. Shell, he _zoomed in_ on her! She would be hunted because of me.

"Get in the elevator." I said forcefully.

"Okay." She said in a scared voice. "Who was that?"

I didn't answer her as I rushed her to the elevator and impatiently pushed the button. The doors took forever to open and Sarra took even longer to enter. When she got in I pushed the down button and listened to the annoying "Anthem of the Tulips" song Mikey had had Donny set up for the elevator. It felt like forever before the doors opened back up. I pulled Sarra to the couch and she then dug in her heels. Apparently, she had been questioning me, and I wasn't listening to her or something like that.

"Raphael! Are you too wrapped in worry to listen to me? I'm not moving one more step until you tell me who that was!" Her face was taken over by anger and worry. Her sea green eyes were hard and set. She was determined to get an answer from me.

I sighed in defeat suddenly noticing the crowd of my family and Casey watching the two of us intently.

"Did you get caught cheating?" Mikey asked looking panicked. Jumping to the worst conclusions first.

"No, but if you keep asking stupid questions I might get caught for murder!" He jumped up and hid behind Sarra screaming like a girl.

"Raphael! Answer me!" Sarra screamed close to tears from being so angry. Everyone in the room froze. Sarra never yelled. She was too good tempered for that. I reached out to rub her arm trying to calm her.

"Okay, sorry Sarra. He was a Cybernetic freak. They have found out that you have something to do with us. He must have been following us for a while."

"Oh, that's not good. What are we going to do with Sarra now? It's not like she can walk around New York anymore. At least, not until we take care of the Cybernetic people." Leo said and I couldn't help but agree with him.

"Leo, it's just one person in charge there. Remember when they said that they were working for _an_ employer?"

"Okay Donny, we get it." Mikey said off in the corner still hiding behind Sarra.

"Well what do you suggest we do with her Fearless?" I asked.

He sat there in thought for a moment as the rest of us watched him. "We could just confine her to the lair and the ware house."

"No go Fearless. He watched us enter the warehouse. She can't go into the ware house and if they find the elevator she won't be safe in the lair either."

"We could shut down the elevator and use the tunnels for patrols." I looked over to Donny annoyed. For his smart brain, that was dumb idea.

"This guy is a techno genius. I'm sure he would know how to fix an elevator." I spat back at him.

"We could send her to April and Casey's. They don't know anything about that place." Mikey piped up excited.

I was surprised. That might have been the first smart thing to come out of that shell fer brain. I looked over to Leo and Don and they seemed just as surprised as I was. I looked over to Casey and I immediately knew that the floor had fallen out of that plan.

"Guys that won't work. April told me she saw a few of those dorks hanging around our place. That's why I came over, but then I got distracted, and you guys know the rest." I rolled my eyes. Well there went that plan.

"We could lock her in the train car at night and let her out when one of us gets up in the morning and lock her back up when we can't look after her anymore."I looked at Mikey and immediately wanted to smack him. Sarra beat me to it.

She hit him upside the head before stepping to the middle of the room while saying, "While you're at it why don't we all just get Sarra a leash and some kibble and be done with it! After all Sarra won't care now will she? We will just talk about her as if she's not here and not include her in all of this. We're just planning on hiding her when she just got her first real job, no big deal." Her eyes were on fire and I knew I should have felt ashamed, but the only thing that I could think of was how proud I was of her. This was the first time she had lost her temper!

I forced a straight face as Leo started speaking to her, not quite meeting her eyes. "Sorry, Sarra, but we thinking about what is best for you. April opens and closes her shop when the sun is out, and in case you haven't noticed, we can't go out during daylight hours. It's not like we have much of a choice. If you have a different plan I'm sure the rest of us would be glad to hear it." Leo said rather annoyed.

This only seemed to flare her anger more. "The fact that you can't be there to protect me shouldn't matter! I can take care of myself!" Now it was my turn to intercept.

"Sarra, no offence, but these guys are bad news. You can't go up there again unprotected. If we can't be there who know what could happen to ya." She glared daggers at me and I didn't have the courage to continue.

"Okay then, if I can't go out unprotected then why can't Casey protect me?" There was a sudden silence throughout the room. That was a pretty good idea. I wasn't quite sure why we hadn't thought of that sooner.

"Would ya mind Case?" I asked turning to him. He looked just as shocked by the idea as the rest of us.

He shook his head. "No, I wouldn't mind. It's not like I have a day job, and Ape really could use her help."

"Good. Thank you Casey." She looked at him and then at the rest of us. "If you need me I will be in my room." She walked to her room and I heard a click as she locked it.

The room remained silent for a moment as most of us were stunned by her unusual actions. Then Mikey stood up and took out his shell cell.

"So, now that that's settled anyone up for pizza?"

* * *

***I know you are suspecting something…

******* We love each of our reviews! We really do, and if you log in when you leave a review, we will tell you so! We will send you a thank you PM if you favorite, alert, or review this story. We really will. So all of you shadow followers why don't you do one of those? You know you want to. PLEASE! ********


	16. On the Night of 4th of July

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Are you crazy? We don't own TMNT just like the millions of others that want to. Unlike them though, we will succeed in getting them one day!

WARNING: Drinking is mentioned in this no one gets drunk or has more than one though. However, you learn more about Jack if you read it.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Our plan for Sarra being escorted home by Casey had worked well. In fact, Cybernetic had become just a forgotten idea. The suited men had disappeared and our attempts at finding more information had failed, so we decided to give up on it. They obviously weren't a threat anymore. So with Sarra having the day off and Casey being able to patrol again, he and I decided we would stay out longer than usual. We were determined to stay up to watch the early morning Fourth of July wrestling marathon.

It was around 4 o'clock when we came into the living room and sat down in the dark. Casey put the pizza's he had bought on the coffee table and then tossed me a can of beer from his bag. We rarely ever drank, it was just a sometimes thing. For special occasions and stuff. And this was defiantly one of those occasions.

We both jumped up and took our fighting stances when a deep grumbling noise came from the dark. We turned in its direction to find Donatello asleep at his desk. I smiled as I walked over. "Poor little dork," I pushed his latest work away from his puddle of drool forming and turned his lamp off.

Casey laughed when I came back over and sat down. "Does he do that a lot?"

I picked up the remote and kicked my feet up. "Yeah, he'll work on his little inventions for days without sleep."

Casey sat too. "Should we keep the TV down so he can sleep, then?"

"You kiddin'?" I turned the TV on and turned up the volume. "A train crashing through the lair couldn't wake Donnie up." We made ourselves comfortable and dug into the first box of pizza.

* * *

I jolted out of sleep at the thundering sound of applause and an announcer screaming, _"WOW! What a match!"_ I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to Prince Ebenezer Bly's corner where he slept on one of my pillows. I walked over and poked him. "I smell pizza, do you?"

He stared back at me in agreement.

I smiled, "Yeah, I want some too." I put on some more presentable pajamas and opened my door. Raphael and Casey sat on the couch watching wrestling while Donatello slept at his desk. I switched the Prince to my left hand as I put my right one on Raphael's shoulder. He turned around quickly with surprise. "Oh, we didn't wake you up, did we?"

I patted his head as I walked around the side of the couch and propped myself on the arm. "It's fine. I was a bit hungry anyways."

Raphael smirked and bent over to hand me a piece of pizza, but my eyes locked on the familiar looking can, resting on his side of the table. My heart sank deep into my stomach. Raphael turned to me, as if he had felt my mood change. "What's wrong?"

My mouth fell open but no words escaped.

"What is it, Sarra?" Raphael asked again, placing his hand on my knee.

I normally would have been fine with this, but something triggered in me and I flinched away, standing from the arm of the couch. I tried speaking again. "You're drinking…?"

Raphael met glances with Casey before he stared down to the can in a moment of panic. "It was only one, Sarra. We never drink more than that. I wouldn't-"

"Does it matter?" I covered my mouth after shouting and shook my head. Old familiar pains began returning and I rubbed my arms.

Raphael stood as Casey took the remote and muted the TV, now much more interested in us. Raphael walked towards me slowly, but I backed away. He spoke softly, "Nothing's going to happen." I felt my back hit the wall beside the elevator. Raphael reached out to me.

I shook my head rapidly and pushed his hand away. "NO!" Casey and Raphael both jumped and even Donatello was woken from his sleep. They all watched me as I broke into tears. I dropped Prince Ebenezer Bly as I covered my face with my hands. "That's how it started! That's how all of this started!" I wiped my face, but it was no use. "That's what he told me!"

Raphael blinked and shook his head slightly with confusion and sympathy for my tears. "Who?"

"Jack!" I sniffed and gulped the name back. "'Just one!' 'Just one!' He'd always say, until it turned into two and the four and then seven!" I was now gasping the words. "It was getting out of hand and I told him to stop. I told him it wasn't good, but he just got angry." I took a moment to breathe. "And then he hit me." I stared up at Raphael and felt my heart sink deeper to think he may do such a thing.

He tried stepping closer but when I gripped myself in preparation for impact, he stopped. "Sarra, I would never-"

"He said that too." My words were barely audible through my tears.

Raphael seemed to grow impatient with me and he stiffened in slight anger. "What would make you think I'm like him, huh?" He lowered his hands towards his Sais and I slightly squeaked in fear. He looked down and took them from his belt angrily.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, slightly hunching over. But a loud clanking sound echoed from my right. I looked over to see the Sais flung carelessly across the room. I looked up and was surprised when Raphael wrapped me suddenly in a hug. I blinked in a bit of shock and calmed down, burying my face into his shoulder. He stroked me hair slightly as he spoke again. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I lowered my head more, "I know."

Raphael let go and held my shoulders. "And if you want me to stop, I'll stop. There's no need in this happening every time." He made an exasperated face, "I don't think I could handle it."

I smiled and laughed a bit. I looked over his shoulder to see Casey and Donatello both gawking at us with smiles. Raphael turned too and glared at them both, "What, is this a free show or somethin'? Back off!" Casey quickly turned back to the TV and un-muted it while Donatello returned to his sleeping position and pretended to snore. Raphael turned back to me and we smiled. He picked up Prince Ebenezer Bly and nodded to the couch, "How about that pizza?"

* * *

***Awww… another romance chapter. Aren't they a cute couple? If you want to find out what happens next in the plot line read the next chapters!

*****Like it? Love it? Want to review, favorite, or alert it? Yes? THEN DO IT ALREADY! We love our readers favoriters, alerters, and reviewers! Hugs to everyone!*****


	17. Kidnapped

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times we beg them they will not let us own TMNT. I'm sorry to all of you who have been rooting for us to own them! Keep praying for us!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

Raph had cornered me on the first day I was to watch her and told me that if anything happened to her I wouldn't live to see tomorrow. Needless to say, Sarra wasn't ever let out of my sight. I didn't want to give Raph the privilege of beating the crud out of me. But, as the days went by, nothing happened. That day had been the last sighting of any Cybernetic people and Raph was only half heartedly begging her to stay home now.

I began to let her rope out a little and would go up to Ape's apartment while they worked to sleep and watch TV. Then I walked her home. Sarra didn't mind. In fact, I think she rathered it that way. She didn't like inconveniencing people and hated it when I was overprotective.

This had to be the beginning of the second month that we had not seen anything and I was walking her to the Second Time Around. We walked there in silence as usual. I wasn't a morning person and Sarra had learned by now not to try and start a conversation. It was best that she wait until we got there and talk to April, and try talking to me when I was more awake on the way back.

We walked through the front door and I immediately went for the stairs. I was more tired today than usual and crashing on the couch with wrestling playing sounded pretty good to me. I walked through the apartment door and found the remote before crashing on the couch. I kicked off my shoes as I began watching early morning wrestling and was out in minutes.

* * *

I woke up to April shaking my shoulder roughly. I wasn't quite sure how long it had taken her to wake me up, but by her frustrated expression, I guessed that it had been awhile. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and found Sarra waiting for me by the door. I stood up kissed April goodbye, and walked Sarra down stairs. We got to the back door when I noticed Sarra laughing at me.

"Forget something Casey?" She was looking at my feet. I looked down.

"Oh, shoot. Wait here Sarra I'll be right back once I grab my shoes." I marched up the stairs in embarrassment.

I had just finished putting on my shoes when I heard what sounded like a fight downstairs. Shortly after, I heard Sarra scream for help and I felt my heart pound in my chest. I raced down to her and got there just in time to see her being thrown into the back of a black van. I ran to my motorcycle and revved up the engine before practically flying to follow them. Raph was going to kill me. That is unless I did it for him. How could I have been so stupid?

They didn't seem to notice me following and I did my best to remember the street names. I doubted that I would be able to get Sarra back alone. I was going to have to find out where they were taking her, and then face the turtles so that they could help me. So far we had gone down Wilber Avenue, and taken a left onto 57th Street. We followed that until it dead ended and then took a right. We were now on Dockside Drive. The van drove into a parking lot and I found the four digit number on the mailbox as I drove by. I didn't stop because the building seemed to be monitored. The building's address was 8463 Dockside Drive.

I kept repeating the directions as I panicked all the way back to the lair. I screeched to as top and ran inside the warehouse. When I had gone down the elevator, I ran into the living area calling for the others.

"Guys, come quick!" I yelled and all but Master Splinter came running. Master Splinter entered shortly after the others and I quickly told them about what had happened.

"Casey, you moron!" Raph yelled stepping towards me looking worried and angry.

"Calm yourself Raphael. He knows where she is. If we knock him unconscious now, we will have to wait until he wakes up to find Sarra." Master Splinter looked calm, but behind his eyes he looked worried and slightly angry as well.

"Where did they take her Casey?" Asked Leo trying to take hold of the situation.

"They took her to a building on Dockside Drive." I said very scared as Raph continued to glare at me.

"Does anyone know how to get there besides Casey?" Don asked the others.

"Sort of. I went there once." Mikey said shaking his head. He was unusually quiet.

"Nope." Raph said through slightly clenched teeth.

"I do not. Mikey, why don't you drive and Casey sit up front and give him the directions?" Leo said to Mikey and I felt slightly offended.

"Why don't I drive?" I asked.

They all gave me a look and Donny said, "Remember what happened last time you operated anything that has more than two wheels?"

I gawked at him. He really wasn't still blaming me for wrecking the Battle Shell was he?

"Plus, Case, you drive like a maniac. Why do you think I make you walk Sarra everyday instead of bringing her on your motorcycle? I want her alive by the time she gets here." They walked past me and I sulked all the way there.

* * *

***Will they get Sarra? Was she be harmed? Will things work out as planned or not?

****I will give you E-cookies and a PM if you favorite, alert, or review this story. I'M BEGGING YOU! ****


	18. Hi Sarra! Bye Raph!

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We don't now nor have we ever owned TMNT. MAN if we did though…

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

The Battle Shell held a strange air of anger and anxiety as Casey gave Mikey directions to where they had taken Sarra. I tried to stay the more reasonable of the turtles. Mikey and Leo were caught in a slight state of confusion from the situation, Casey was too ashamed to want anything but to fix his mistake, and Raphael hadn't spoken a word sense we left the warehouse. He only gripped ferociously at his chair and frowned at the floor in deep thought. I tried my best to comfort him.

"You know, Raph. Cybernetic more than likely doesn't want Sarra. I think this is just a way to find us."

"Ya' think, Donnie?" He snapped back angrily and glared at me.

I leaned back in my seat and decided it would be best to keep my ideas to myself.

It wasn't much longer before Casey shouted, "This is it!" and leapt out the door even before the Battle Shell had reached a complete stop. Raphael followed after him, but Leo and I waited until Mikey had parked in a close-by alleyway. We met back up with them at the back of the rundown building. We did our best to stay in the shadows; though, working during the day it didn't matter quite as much. We would be visible no matter what. When we reached the back door, everyone paused. There was a strange padlock on the door that required a password. I kneeled down and looked at it closely, "I may be able to unlock it by going in and looking at the data entered from the-" My examination was cut short by Raph's sai being jammed into the lock and pulled through the mechanism. The light on the door changed from red to green and I stood. "Or that."

We entered with caution. The back door led us through a dark hallway. All of the windows on the building had been boarded up and it seemed that every door we tried was locked. We almost began breaking doors down before Leo found a second hallway. He waved to us to follow him. The second hallway was considerably shorter and opened up into a large, cement room. Only a few small streams of light filtered in through the boards on the windows, but in what light we had, we could see the silhouette of Sarra tied to a chair in the back corner. Raph forgot all training as he hurried straight into the room and pulled his sais out to cut the ropes from her feet. She was shaking her head furiously. Her mouth had been stuffed with a rag and then tied over with a second so that her attempts at words only came as mumbles. When Raph cut her hands free, she immediately ripped the cloth off of her mouth and stood shouting, "IT'S A TRAP! RUN!"

It was in this instant that more of the black suited men began emerging from the darkness. We all leapt into action. There had been enough of them that each of us had at least two men to fight off. Sarra tried to stay out of the way in the corner and Casey made a point to stand in front of her. Through the fight, we heard a loud crack and an echo of small sparks. I turned to see Casey holding a baseball bat and the man that he had been fighting lying face first on the floor. His headpiece was bent in and small streams of blood trailed down his cheek and neck. Casey turned and gave another fatal blow to a second suited man that came from behind him. "AIM FOR THE HEAD SET!"

At this, the suited men seemed to find their second wind. They began fighting harder and trying to distract us. I eventually managed to hit the headset of the man I fought. The end of my bow staff dented the side in and pushed it in such a way that it came loose. The suited man screamed in pain and held his face. In a small moment of horror I noticed something about the placement of the headsets I had not before, not only did they require small needles to be attached, but also the host's right eye was removed to make room for the eyepiece. I winced in disgust just as Leo found the free time to point to door and yell. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

We all turned to try and make our way out. Through the struggle, several more suited men appeared in the hallway and outside of the building. When we thought we had all made it out we ran towards the Battle Shell, but were stopped by Raphael screaming. We turned to see Raphael kneeling. One of his legs had a large burn wound and an armed suited man ran up behind him. Two others picked Raphael up. They forced him to release his sais and he was in-voluntarily being taken back to the building. Sarra attempted to run after him but was caught by Casey. She screamed and kicked at him but couldn't get free. Leo began running towards the men and Raphael shook his head. "TAKE SARRA BACK! I'LL BE FINE!" Leo skidded a bit as he stopped suddenly. The suited man with the gun shot at the ground just before Leo's foot and kept it aimed as he walked backwards towards the building. Leo shook his head as Raphael was taken inside screaming, "TAKE SARRA BACK!"

When he was out of sight, the armed man began shooting towards Leo. He rolled and ran out of the way but still looked back towards the building, trying to come up with a way inside. Soon after, several others with the same laser guns turned the corner and aimed at us, several running as they aimed. I leapt inside the Battle Shell and drove it around for the others. Casey was still fighting to keep Sarra in his arms as she dug her heels in, and wrestled to try and free her hands. Mikey had taken Leo by the shoulder and was running him towards the back door of the Battle Shell. He swung the doors open and jumped inside. Leo held the door for Casey and slammed them shut as he tripped inside. Casey released Sarra with a bit of relief but was startled when she fell to her knees and began to cry into her lap. Leo still stared out the back window as we drove off and Mikey pointed and directed me as I drove us out the way that we had come.

* * *

***SO a recap! Sarra was kidnapped. Sarra was saved. Raph was kidnapped. Will they manage to save him? What does Cybernetic want with them?

*****We LOVE reviews, favorites, and alerts! I have a thirty minute excited attack each time we receive these. If you want to give me a heart attack you can do all three! I would love to die happy here! PLEASE!*****


	19. Hysterics and Preperations

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **AND WE- still don't own it… :/ However, we do own Cybernetic, Fabro, the men in black suits, and Sarra.

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

Man I was worried. My best friend just got captured and now his girl was sobbing on her knees in the back of the Battle Shell. I was relieved though that I didn't have to restrain her anymore. I rubbed my chest where her continual head banging had made bruises. She was hard to hold onto. I wondered how the men in black suits had managed it when they had captured her.

I looked up from Sarra. It was too painful to watch her anymore. I looked to the front of the van to where Mikey was giving Don directions, and I thought briefly how April probably wasn't going to let me go this time. She hadn't known about the first time. However, she didn't like me getting into anything more dangerous than a patrol anymore. I usually had to fight for one of those now anyways.

I looked back at Leo and he had knelt down next to Sarra and was trying to coax her into a seat. She refused to budge and continued to sob. Leo gave up and began to rub her back until we reached the lair.

When we got there, Leo helped Sarra out of the van and down into the lair while I said goodbye to the others. April was probably fuming at home at the moment. I had to get home and defuse the bomb before it went off.

* * *

I was pleased to find that Sarra had been returned, and greeted them happily until I found that she was sobbing while being supported by Leo as she walked.

"Sarra, what's wrong?" I took her from Leo and lead her to the couch.

She didn't answer me and I looked up at three out of four of my sons wondering where the other was.

I sat Sarra down and she latched onto me. I patted her back and looked at Leo.

"Where is Raphael?" I was worried, but I tried not to let it out in my voice, least I upset Sarra more.

"He was captured Master Splinter. We have to go back tonight to get him." Sarra cried harder onto my shoulder.

"Michelangelo, come here and comfort Sarra while I go make her some tea. She seems rather hysterical at the moment. We need to get her calmed down before she starts hyperventilating." He walked over and sat on the other side of her while I attempted to gently pry her from me.

"I will be right back Sarra. Sit with Michelangelo for a few minutes and try to calm down." I got up feeling more worried than I had in a while.

* * *

When Master Splinter gave me Sarra, I was surprised at how tight her death grip was. I rubbed her back and whispered to her on how we would get him back. She didn't seem to be listening to me. She only let go of me when Master Splinter came back and then cried into her tea and Master Splinter again. I had the slightest feeling that she was angry with us for leaving him.

Sarra soon cried herself to sleep and stayed that way until about seven o'clock. She woke up as we were collecting gear that we thought we might need when we went to get him. I tried joking about the whole situation earlier, but no one seemed in the mood. I stopped making them after I was glared at for the fifth time in an hour. I had just finished restocking my gear, when Donny entered my room.

"It's almost time to go. Do you have everything you need?" He asked giving off a list of supplies I had just packed.

"Yes, Donny." I said rolling my eyes. "How's Sarra?"

"She's begging Leo to let her come with us. She tried to come to me for help, so I came in here." I nodded my head.

Her coming would be a big problem. Raph would kill us for one, and if she was caught, he would dig us up, bring us back to life so that he could kill us again. She would also slow us down. She probably didn't realize that she wasn't invincible and would get hurt if she got into a fight.

We left my room when it was time to go and saw Sarra crying into Master Splinter's shoulder again. I glanced at her and continued to the warehouse.

* * *

I parked the Battle Shell about a block away from the building. We went to the building as quickly and quietly as we could. We were all surprised and disappointed to find it deserted.

"Let's go guys. They aren't here anymore." I said dragging us back out of the building.

"Sarra's going to kill us." Mikey said as we started slowly down the street by rooftop back to the battle shell. Donny was walking on the edge of the roofs and stopped suddenly.

"Hey guys look at this!" He said looking down into the streets.

I ran to the edge just in time to see three black vans riding down the street to a slightly eerie building.

"Guys I have an idea." Donnie said starting to get excited.

* * *

***Oh, boy! This is going to be fun! Donny has an idea! What will happen now? Will they get Raph back?

*****To all of our lovely reviewers, favoriters, and reviewers- THANK YOU! To all of those that are thinking of reviewing, favoriting, or alerting this story, DON'T THINK! DO!*****


	20. White Shadow

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **MeddowFlower: ElvenShadows, will we ever really give up the hope of owning TMNT?

ElvenShadows: No, probably not.

MeddowFlower: Do we own them now? *Looks up slightly hopeful*

ElvenShadows: No, we don't.

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

I was crouched behind a bush across the street from Don who was also hiding. We all had our parts to play in this plan, and I felt my adrenaline rush as I waited for the next black van to go down the street. We were going to hijack one of the cars and drive in. Mikey had volunteered to be the one to jump in front of the van, while Donnie and I were supposed to run to the vehicle when it stopped and knock out the passengers. Easier said than done.

A van came around the corner and I signaled Mikey who had been hiding with me. He jumped out in front of the van and the driver immediately slammed on the brakes. As soon as he had done that, we were at the car forcing open the doors. The two passengers seemed too surprised to do anything. They were knocked out and we were in the car in a minute.

I drove shying away from the lights as we entered the building's driveway. The guards didn't notice and we managed to follow another van into what looked to be a very large garage.

"Guys we need to lay low. We can't fight a ton of these as we could the foot. We need to sneak in, find Raph, and get out." I told them for the hundredth time that night.

"We know." Said both of my frustrated brothers.

We left the van quietly and stuck to the shadows as we found our way into the first floor. The ceilings were high, and everything seemed to be well decorated with all sorts of metal machinery decorations. A few of them made noises that seemed to cover up our light foot steps. We peaked around a corner to find two men in black suits and metal head sets talking. We paused and waited for them to leave.

"Why do I have to be on the lowest level again?" Asked one sounding rather bored.

"Because our employer wants you to help guard the creature. He is stronger than he originally thought. Plus, you aren't staying here. You have to go down to the basement to cell room 1A." Said the other walking away.

The first huffed in annoyance and headed down to an opened door.

"They have monsters here?" Asked Mikey scared.

I rolled my eyes. "Of coarse not. Let's follow him. I think he will lead us to Raph." The others nodded and we went through the door and down a flight of steps before pausing at the bottom.

I checked and found the coast clear before we continued. We followed the room numbers until we came to a three person guarded door. The door seemed to be made out of a thick metal and had several locks on it. I signaled to my brothers and we managed to ketch these two by surprise like we had the ones in the vans, and they were quickly out cold.

Donny searched the two guards, found a set of keys, and unlocked most of the locks before fiddling with the combination lock. We entered the room, and were almost knocked out by an angry Raph. I blocked his punch and held his fist until he noticed that we were not one of Cybernetic's people.

"Guys!" He said smiling. "Oh man, am I glad to see you! How's Sarra?" He asked going from happy to worried.

"Probably crying her eyes out right now." Mikey said and I smacked the back of his head.

"She's fine Raph. Now let's get you out of here." I looked down to his leg.

Where he had been shot was swollen and oozing blood. The skin around it seemed to have bubbled slightly when the laser had burned him. The wound itself seemed slightly black.

"How's your leg? Will you be able to walk out of here?" I asked concerned." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm fine Leo. Don't worry about me. Let's get out of here." He said.

"Uh, guys, we've got trouble!" Donny said from his post at the door. I turned around just in time to see eight men in black suits with big guns coming into the room.

I was beginning to panic. This wasn't good. When they knew we were here and had their weapons out, we had no chance against them. We could only get them if we had the element of surprise, if they had their weapons. If they didn't it was a much fairer fight.

"Oh, great!" said Donny next to me with his Bo out. "I forgot! The headsets are cameras!" I glared at him.

"Yah that might have helped to know earlier." I said drawing my katanas handing one to the weaponless Raph.

"What do we do now?" Asked Mikey.

"The answer to that is easy." Said one of the men, who was acting like the leader of the group. "You can surrender, or you can die now. Your choice."

He smiled and spoke as if he was handling a sale. I narrowed my eyes at him knowing he was right. If we made one more, they were ready to shot us. I had seen what those guns could do to trashcans, and Raph had felt what they could do to flesh. We had no other choice. We would have to surrender. I was about to put my sword down when one of the men in the back of the row of people was pulled out of the room and into the shadows. He screamed then was soon cut of with a loud whacking sound.

I was surprised as well as the enemy to find that they were being picked off. Once the first went down, another was pulled into the dark of the hallway. It happened a third time when the others finally came back to themselves and decided that what was out in the hall was a greater threat than we were. They turned around and we decided that was the time to attack. Laser shots went flying everywhere. We managed to get out of the way for the most part. Once the fight had officially made it out into the hall way, we saw who was helping us.

It was a girl. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun with a few flyaway stands falling around her face. She had a white mask on that shadowed her eyes. She had a Japanese style gray and white shirt and was wearing three fingered gloves on hands that held a metal tessen. They were Japanese fighting fans. She had white pants that were tucked into two toed boots. Her face was serious as she struck down the last of the men.

She stood up straight and faced us smiling at Raph. I was rather confused.

"Who are you?" I asked raising my katana quickly. She might have helped us, but I wasn't sure if we trust her.

"White Shadow." She answered simply still smiling.

I froze lowering my katana. I could recognize that small gentle voice anywhere.

"Sarra?"

* * *

***Oh, bet you didn't see that one coming did ya? Yah, we're good like that. What will happen now? Will they make it out alive?

*****Do you like it? Yes, no, maybe, lobster? If you do, PLEASE review, favorite, or alert this story. I could always send the men in black suits after you, you know.*****


	21. The Fight Up and the Run Down

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** We don't own TMNT. However, we do own Cybernetic and his gang, along with Sarra.

* * *

Hate us? I'm sure you do. We left you for weeks, but we have good/bad news.

Good news: We have updated 7 chapters at once, so you better be celebrating!

Bad news: We have finished the story. T^T

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

Leonardo shot me a puzzled look. "Sarra?"

I nodded as I laughed at their shocked faces. Donatello shook his head some before speaking. "But, how…?"

I shrugged. "Dad said I needed a hobby."

Michelangelo smiled, "Whoa! Good job, Master Splinter!"

Raphael smirked as he straightened my mask, "You look good." I smiled back up at him.

The other three turtles shifted uncomfortably and Leonardo stepped forward and held our shoulders. "Now's not the time. We have to find whoever it is that has been hunting us down."

I turned to him. "I know who it is."

Raphael seemed most concerned. "You've seen Cybernetic?"

I folded the tessens back and placed them in my belt as I spoke. "He tried to interrogate me. He's worried that you are after his technology and want to stop his business."

Donatello thought this over. "He must have been watching when we interrupted the trade with the Purple Dragons."

Raphael began getting impatient, "Well, let's go drop in on him." He gripped the katana harder.

I nodded and followed after the turtles. We found the stairwell leading up to the next floor. Donatello opened the door slowly and stepped out with caution. When he saw there were no suited men he motioned for us to follow. We did our best to remain quiet as we walked down the well light hallway. There really is no stealthy way to move through a hallway. Donatello and Leonardo were the front, Michelangelo and Raphael were in the middle and I brought up the back, but I didn't mind. It was just nice to finally be able to join them. My thoughts were cut short by a small gasp behind me. I turned to see a thin suited man behind us. He reached up to activate the camera function on his headset, but I ran at him and caught his arm before he could. He struggled and aimed to punch me with his other hand. I ducked and used his momentum to flip him. When his lower half hit the ground I pushed his face to the wall and took one of my tessens from my belt, using the end of the still folded metal fan to crush his headset and knock him out. I stood and stepped over the body. The four turtles stared at me in shock. I continued in the direction we had been walking and pointed down the hallway. "Come on."

Donatello sounded from behind me, "That was brilliant!"

I heard a small thud and Raphael growling, "Back off."

* * *

We were beginning to think that we had been moving in the wrong direction. We hadn't passed any doors or windows of any sort and the hallways were completely silent. Not even a visible camera was placed in our path. That is, until we heard loud clanking in the distance. We quickened our pace some to try and find the source. As we went further through the hallway the noises grew louder and louder until I came to a large window on the left. I stopped and held out my arms so that the turtles wouldn't run out in front of the window and be seen. It stretched out for about six feet before there was a door and a sudden dead end. I looked through the window first there were no people in sight, just a factory. I stepped out in front of the window and the turtles followed after me. We stared in amazement as we watched massive machines lining conveyor belts building the strange laser guns. There were several different machines producing different sized guns. But suddenly, a man wearing factory safe clothing stepped into view. He turned and saw us through the window and pushed the button on the side of his own head set. He locked his sight on us and held the earpiece as he spoke words we couldn't hear. Donatello shook his head, "He's calling for back up!"

Leonardo charged to the door and forced it open. We all ran after him but found ourselves being separated by more of the suited men. Raphael growled in aggravation, "How many of these guys work for this Cyber-Dork!"

No one found themselves able to answer him through our struggle with fighting them off. One of the men pulled out a small laser gun from his jacket and ran at me. I remembered Donatello talking about these one-shot guns and waited for him to grow closer. When I noticed another man approaching from behind, unarmed, I flipped behind him at the last moment, using him as a human shield from the laser fired by the other man. When my shield fell, I pulled my tessens from my belt and sliced through the first man's head set. He fell forwards into one of the machines. I turned to find another armed man. I released the tessens, letting them hang from the strap around my wrists, and grabbed hold of the man's hands. I struggled to aim his gun away from the turtles. I finally managed to wrestle his aim towards the ceiling as he fired the gun. The laser hit the base of a light and it fell onto a conveyor belt of unfinished guns. The spark from the shattered light bulb reacted to the exposed wires in the open laser guns and set off an explosion. The conveyor belt soon caught flame and I dashed away from the man and towards the turtles.

Raphael finished off one of the men he was fighting and turned to see the fire. "What did you do!"

I grabbed his hand and ran with him away from it. "We need to leave!" The flames spread to other open guns and more explosions began happening down the conveyor belt. Michelangelo soon came running after us. Leonardo looked up in time to see the large flames taking the back end of the room, and us running for our lives.

He rolled his eyes and pointed to a door with a stair well sign hanging from it. "This way!"

Leonardo turned and ran towards the door as well. Before I had made it to the stairwell, I hooked arms with Donatello who was standing and watching the explosive reaction. "Take notes later!"

I stumbled up the stairs and began coughing into my arm. The smell of the burning fuel was too strong to handle. Leonardo stayed back to make sure we all made it up the stairs. The others began to cough too as we eventually made it into fresh air at the top. When Leonardo finished climbing the stairs, Michelangelo pulled the door at the top shut. He turned and pointed to me, "Remind me to never give you a gun."

I swatted his hand away with a smile and followed after Raphael and Leonardo who had already started their way through the next hallway. The upper level of the building was considerably nicer than the last. Instead of metal surrounding us on every side, we found ourselves walking on carpet. The walls were still made of metal, but the hanging light fixtures diverted from it. We passed several doors and windows, hoping that we wouldn't be seen again. Suddenly, Raphael paused at one of the windows and grunted, "Yes!" under his breath as he dropped Leonardo's katana. Raphael kicked open the door connected to the room the window looked into. We watched as he snatched his shell cell and Sais from a table in the far corner. He held them as if he had found gold, "Aw, I missed you guys."

Leonardo picked up his katana and glare at Raphael, "You could be a bit more respectful."

Raphael stepped out of the room and around Leonardo without a second look, "Yeah, I could."

I smiled and walked beside him. Raphael held his sais to his side as we walked. He looked down at me and grinned a bit. "I guess I was wrong when I said you can't take care of yourself."

I smiled. "I still need help every now and then."

"Oh really?" He stared ahead of himself with satisfaction.

"Well," I shrugged. "I wouldn't be here without you."

We smiled at each other and were a bit startled when chaotic gagging, coughing, and "Eww!"s came from behind. We turned as Leonardo and Donatello passed in front of us. Leonardo smirked at Raphael, "Save it for later."

Michelangelo came up behind us and walked between us. He slung his arms over our shoulders. "Find a room!"

Raphael ducked out from under his arm and pushed him forward. "If I find a room, it will be to lock you in, Mikey!"

I giggled a bit. So they aren't any different while on patrol.

But our fun was cut short when we rounded a corner and found two large suited men standing on either side of a wide doorway. They were already staring our direction and lifted their guns when we were in view. We all dodged the flying lasers with difficulty. Leonardo managed to knock the first man's gun from his hands and I picked it up as I ran towards the second. He fired at me, and I tossed the gun up to block it. There was a similar explosion to the one downstairs but only enough to startle the man. Raphael used this distraction to make his way around him and jab one of his sais up through his head set.

When both men were down, were stood silently in front of the wide doors. Finally, Raphael stepped forward and flung the door open. We all stepped inside the dark room. The doors swung themselves shut and I turned quickly. I wiggled the handles, but they were now locked. I turned to face the one light in the room. It shown over a large marble covered desk which sat in front of a holographic screen. Most of the camera views on the screen where black, but a few still lingered. Against the screen a body was silhouetted, but we couldn't see more than the shape.

Leonardo stepped forward, "Are you Cybernetic?"

The silhouette sat motionless, but a voice echoed to us, "Yes,"

Raphael stepped forward as well. "Come out of the shadows and fight! That's what you want, isn't it?"

The silhouette moved forward and stood. The slightly digital voice echoed to us again. "So impatient," The silhouette leaned into the light above the desk, exposing his mechanical arm and half mechanical face. He smiled to us, seeing our fear.

Michelangelo leaned towards me and whispered in my ear. "You didn't say he was a cyborg!"

I whispered back impatiently, "I thought you could figure it out by his name."

Cybernetic stepped around his desk slowly, "What if I told you, Turtle that I did not wish to fight."

Raphael was aggravated. He flinched his Sais as he spoke. "Then you're afraid." Leonardo grabbed his arm in attempts to calm him.

Cybernetic paused and gripped his hands behind his back. "Oh, I'm not intimidated in the least. But you see, because of my condition I would not be able to fight." He placed his normal hand on the left side of his chest. "Only one human lung and a pace maker causes great difficulties in excess movement." Cybernetic stepped closer to us. The way he moved and spoke was almost gentlemen-like. He still smiled. "I could try my hand at shooting one of you, but that only make a mess." He aimed his red cyber eye at my throat. But it turned back to blue and small clicking sounds came from it as he zoomed in and examined my face. "Oh, Sarra. So nice to see you again."

My heart sank deep into my stomach at the sound of my name. He knew my name. How long had he been watching us? The turtles were also angered by this and all prepared themselves to fight. Raphael turned around and held his sai up to Cybernetic's throat. "You leave her alone."

Cybernetic gazed down at him and pushed the blade away with a finger from his mechanical hand. "Oh I will," He then turned and walked back towards his desk.

Even Donatello grew impatient with him. He spoke up from the back of the group, "Why are you stalling for time?"

Cybernetic now stood in front of his screen and turned to look at us, "Stalling? Oh no, Turtle. I have all the time in the world. Perhaps if I had more motivation to rescue my products I would have killed you by now, but you see…" He pointed up to a small image on the screen. He reached up and enlarged it to reveal a live image of the fire I had caused downstairs. "You have created the perfect explosive reaction to wipe out all evidence of this incident." He sat in his chair and rested his hands on his desk. "Including all living evidence." My heart began pounding, realizing what he meant. I looked to the turtles in hopes they had an idea, but no one spoke. They slowly lowered their weapons.

Leonardo shook his head, "You would die with us."

Cybernetic nodded, "A wonderful observation. A definite risk, one I'm willing to take for the sake of my industry. But seeing as how you are less willing I have decided to make a deal with you." He leaned forward. "If you are able to escape this building within the approximate three minutes until its demise, then I will not stop you." He pushed a button on his desk and the two large doors swung open, revealing a smoke filed corridor.

We all flinched towards the door but paused. Raphael still stood frozen in anger that there would be no fight. "You would just let us go?"

Cybernetic's smile finally faded as he spoke softly. "I am perfectly willing to negotiate for three more minutes."

Leonardo put his katanas away and grabbed Raphael's arm, "No, let's go." Raphael turned away after a moment of hesitation and we all ran out of the room, desperately trying to find our way of escape.

We ran down the hallway in the opposite direction from where we had come. We knew going back down the stairs and into the flaming factory was no use. As we ran deeper and deeper into the hallway we eventually came to a split.

We stood in the middle, hearts racing. Donatello pointed towards the hallway to the left. "The smoke thinned out this way, it must be longer!"

It was a good enough excuse for us. I ran full speed. I knew I was faster than the turtles and that I may be able to find a way out quicker. I ran ahead and kept my eye out for any form of escape. Every turn I made the same words rang through my head, "No window. No window. No window. No window!" What building has no windows? But finally a large vent on the wall caught my attention. I pressed my face to it. The dingy smell of salt water lingered in over the heavy smoke. I stepped back and began kicking the vent. The metal began bending in but the screws still held it to the wall. When the turtles rounded the corner, they all began helping. Eventually we landed a good enough blow that the vent mouth fell off and exposed the silver duct lining, and it did exactly what we wanted, aimed down.

Leonardo stuck his head through the hole, "It leads outside! We have to get the duct disconnected from the wall!"

I grabbed Donatello's bow staff and used all of my strength to jam it into the duct side. There was a small tearing sound. Donatello snatched his staff back and did the same. The duct tunnel fell from its position and we smiled at the view to outside. Leonardo shoved me towards the wall first. "You're the smallest. Go!" I climbed out the hole, blacklegs first. I dropped my body weight and hung from the hole. The two floor drop down looked much further than I was sure that it was. I took a deep breath and let go of the edge of the hole. I landed on my feet and hands in a squatting position and stood. My knees hurt, but it was nothing major.

I saw the flames and smoke leaking out from the other side of the building and I shouted up to the turtles, "HURRY!" I couldn't imagine what would be keeping them. I managed to fit through the hole fine but… My eyes grew wide. Their shells would never fit. I watched in horror as no movement was visible from the outside. I shook my head, "No…"

I turned away to try and calm myself, but heard a loud clanking. I turned back to see the turtles

using the gun that one of the men outside Cybernetic's door had. They had managed to melt a larger are beside the vent hole that they could maneuver through. The right side of the building made a loud cracking noise, and I knew the three minutes were up. "JUMP NOW!"

They leapt from the hole as quickly as possible and landed much easier than I had. When all four were down, the building began popping and moaning. Donatello turned and began running as he shouted, "FIND COVER!"

We all turned and headed for the black vans that dotted the area. The turtles made it there first as I struggled to run. My knees were giving out after landing that fall. Raphael stood beside a van motioning for me to come. When he saw I was hurt he ran towards me in hopes that he might make it to me. But I heard the explosion behind me and decided it was no use running. I dropped to the ground and covered my head as the cloud of heat coated me. I kept my eyes closed tight in preparation for anything. After the gust of wind had finished, I could hear the crackling and falling of debris, but none fell on me. I opened my eyes and slightly uncurled myself to find Raphael on his hands and knees over me. I gasped and lay flat on my stomach as I turned to look at his face. He sat back on his knees and pushed a large board of wood off his shell. He winced in pain, finding his leg wound again when he sat. I sat up and tried to help him stand but neither of us could make it to our feet so we just sat there in the wreckage and looked at each other with pain filled expressions. I removed my belt sash and used it to wrap around his leg. He winced and shook his head, "Don't do that-"

"Oh, shut up." I interrupted him. He sat in silence, surprised at my frustration. When I had tied it I looked up at him, my once neat bun now hanging in a tangled mess around my face. "You're stupid, you know that?"

He smiled. "Yeah," I sat on my knees best I could and hugged him. Donatello and Michelangelo ran over and helped Raphael to his feet while Leonardo was forced to carry me. It took us a while to make it back to the Battle Shell and even more so to make it home.

When we stepped out of the elevator, each of us found the first soft place we could and fell onto it, forgetting about Cybernetic immediately. He was gone. It was over. Master Splinter walked quietly from the kitchen and dropped hi cup of tea at the sight of us, "Good heavens!"

I looked up to Raphael who had fallen on the couch beside me and held his hand. "Is every day going to be like that with you?"

He smiled and chuckled. He glanced down at me, "We'll see."

* * *

***ElvenShadows: And so it ends. T^T

MeddowFlower: Just because this is the last time that you see Sarra and the TMNT in this story doesn't mean it is the end! Read the next chapter and find out!

*****We still love reviews and favorites and alerts! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! make our day! Tell us how you liked it!*****


	22. And It Continues!

**Shadow**

**By, ElvenShadows and MeddowFlower**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** *Sniffs* This is the last disclaimer. Well here goes! We still don't own them. I'm so sorry! We will keep trying!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

I stepped through the still steaming rubble of what had once been our laboratory. The fire hadn't lasted long; the rain had put it out before even the firemen could be called. I stumbled through the charred wood and the pieces of equipment that were used to build our product. I walked past it and began lifting pieces of wood and searching beneath. As I drew nearer to the end of the ruins, I heard a raspy voice call for me. I turned to se a mechanical hand lift out of the ruble. I stumbled to it and lifted the remains of Cybernetic's desk from his body. Most of his body was skinless and burned and there were many places that I could see would need to be replaced. I smiled when his cyber eye turned towards me and the mechanic side of his face twisted as he whispered my name again, "Fabro…"

* * *

***Wow foreshadow much? You didn't really think we would leave it there would you? Look out for the **sequel**! We'll be waiting for you!

*****Come on! Review, or favorite this story! PLEASE! Do it as a last chapter request from two young writers! PLEASE!*****


End file.
